Survivor Emblem: Tellius
by AdamLL
Summary: This is a crossover between Fire Emblem and the hit reality show Survivor. I LOVE Survivor and I LOVE Fire Emblem. Meant to be fun and kind of a joke. Hope you like it.  More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I am probably one of the biggest fans of Survivor ever! I have been just watching the seasons nonstop and came up with this idea. I also LOVE Fire Emblem, so I figured why not do a crossover? The tribes will be determined before the game begins. There are eight teams. The four that finish the challenges first will not go to tribal council and the four that don't will. I will write each episode at a time. Individual interviews will take place. It will be a final four tribal council with 17 jury members. Don't judge the writing too harshly, I am just having fun with this. So tense doesn't really matter right?????

The tribes have been split into eight teams. The first team is called the **Outsiders**; the reason being that they don't really play a significant part in the storyline. Will they prove that they deserve a bigger part in the game?

The tribe walks slowly along the beach.

Ilyana, with her hair blowing in the wind, is the first in sight.

_What is your biggest concern going into this game?_

"I am going into this game worried about the eating conditions. I am always starving even when I am eating. I am afraid I might die by wasting away to nothing. Hopefully I can just ride someone's coattails."

_Who do you think your biggest allies will be going into the game? Will you stick with your tribe?_

"I haven't really thought about that. I will probably align with whoever will take me on the rewards. I plan to be flirty and switch alliances that will further me in the game. Who cares about my tribemates?"

Brom slowly trudges behind her and almost trips.

_You are a veteran to the game, a father figure of some sorts. Will this play into your strategy?_

"Well shucks, I didn't see myself as a father figure to others. I'm mighty nice, I guess you could say that would get me further in the game."

_What is the biggest thing you're worried about?"_

"I would have to say being away from my family this long. I really miss them whenever I leave and I hope they know this is for them. I wanna win that million."

Nephenee walks behind Brom and she doesn't have her helmet on. Not surprising that she is trying to hide her face with her hair.

_Can I ask why you are always hiding? Will this hinder your ability to play the social game?_

"…….Social game? I'm hopin' to get to know a lot of people better. I never really talk cuz my drawl."

_Uh huh……Well what are you most worried about?_

"The mind tricks. I ain't too smart when it comes to that stuff. Hopefully I can partner up with someone with some smarts."

Heather is not far behind Nephenee staring at a peculiar place.

_What are you most excited about?_

"Playing Survivor with all these pretty girls. Have you seen them? Our outfits will be sooo cute. I am ready to have an all female alliance and kick those guys butts!"

_It is pretty evident what your strategy is. Will you flirt to get ahead?_

"I am not very good at flirting with men. I hope my looks will blind them. I can tell a good lie or two and I consider myself a good actress. We will see."

Gatrie comes trudging along, eyes never faltering from the girls ahead of him.

_You're a pretty big dude Gatrie, are you going to play the physical threat?_

"Well I hope I will be considered a physical threat, but not too early in the game. I just wanna get to know all these girls."

_Yes we know Gatrie, you have said that about one hundred times already. Anyway….what is your strategy?_

"Woo the girls and take them to the finals with me."

Stefan walks out after Gatrie. His long green hair flowing in the wind, he has a big smile on his face. He looks pumped.

_You are a big fan of the show and we want to know how that gives you an advantage?_

"I am a huge fan and I feel I know what to do and what not to do. Stay literally neutral during the first stage. Make solid social alliances and work your butt off in challenges and at camp. You should be fine."

_Seems like you have it pretty figured out._

"I am pretty confident I will go far. I am a physical and social threat."

Bringing the rear is Tormod. He is really short for his age…..

_So Tormod, you are really small, short, and young. Will this be hurting your status in the game?_

"I am all of those things, but I will never give up. The weakest link does not always go first. I will use my mind and that is all I need."

The next tribe is **Daein**. They are a very close group who always stick together. Will this strong alliance before the game stay strong through the game? We will see. Here they come.

Edward leading them onto the beach.

_So Eddy, you have been known to be the jokester of the group. Will this help or hurt you?_

"I definitely think it will help me. Everyone loves to laugh. I think I can be a motivator in this game. My buddy Leo and I will make it far."

_So you are aligned with Leo until the end?_

"Yep! Leo and I are gonna rock this game!"

Right behind Eddy is Leo.

_You and Eddy are considered inseparable. Will that hurt or help you?_

"I definitely think it will hurt us in the long run but it won't hurt to stick together at first. People may see us as a threat. That is why our tribe must win the challenges."

_Who else are you tight with?_

"Well I can't spoil everything can I? All I can say is that Daein is sticking together."

Micaiah, also known as the Silver Haired Maiden is up next.

_You can see into the future a little. This almost gives you a guarantee into the finals doesn't it?_

"Well as you know, I'm branded, and I have these powers. Yes I will use them, but I can't really control them when I am stressed or exhausted. In this game that is inevitable."

Here comes Jill, her long red hair going every which way. She looks very confident.

_So Jill, you are used to switching sides. In both games you have the opportunity to betray your country. Will you do the same to your tribes?_

"Honestly yes. I will do whatever my heart is telling me. I can't trust these people. I will tell them I do, but I really don't. I have a lot of history with most of the people playing. I could align with almost any of them. I feel confident."

_Who do you consider your biggest threats and allies?_

"I am definitely going to align myself with Zihark early on. Mist, Lethe, and Ike are solid choices. If you can get the numbers you are fine. The biggest threats to me are definitely Micaiah, Elincia and her gang, and the herons. They can see your soul, so I hope the bird tribe gets smart and votes them off first."

Zihark walks out right on cue.

_Zihark, tell us your strategy. Who are you aligned with?_

"My strategy is to be myself and hopefully people will appreciate that. I plan to play with integrity. My alliances lie with Ilyana first, Jill and Lethe after that. I have made strong bonds with those girls and I feel I can trust them with my life."

Sothe walks out looking for Micaiah. He looks frantic.

_Will you stick with Micaiah the whole time?_

"What kind of question is that? Of course! I will never leave her side."

_Won't that be bad for the social game? People will see you two as a threat._

"Don't care. I will never leave her side."

_Ok……_

Bringing up the rear is Laura looking nervous and shy.

_Hello Laura, you are looking cute and innocent. Is that part of your strategy?_

"Why yes it is. I want to fly under the radar. I just hope I don't get voted out due to my physical weakness."

_You are the physically weakest person in your tribe. If you lose what will be your plea to stay?_

"They would be dumb to vote me out when I am loyal. I will always provide a vote against our enemies. I can play a good social game compared to a physical threat. Don't underestimate the women. We have our ways."

The third tribe is a familiar one with the crowd. **Crimea** is going to be a force to be reckoned with. Elincia leads one of the most notorious alliances this season. This group is tight and is prepared for anything. Expect big things from this tribe.

Elincia walks out with her head high.

_So Elincia, we hear you are leading an alliance out for blood in this game._

"You could say that. Just know that my group will make it to the final 7 spots. We are that tight and we will not lose. I believe with our history nothing can break us down."

_You say final 7. What will happen after that? You will have to backstab your way to the final 4. _

"That is easy. My top four will be myself, Lucia, Geoffrey, and Kieran. They are the most loyal and the people I trust the most."

Lucia comes next donning her new hairdo.

_Elincia is pretty confident in your alliance. Would you say the same or are you keeping your options open?_

"I am with her until the end. I would kill for her."

_Your bond has been said to be stronger than blood sisters, how will you try to win the jury over against her if you make it that far?_

"Well I plan to make it that far so she can win it. I will throw the final tribal council so she can win."

_That is devotion._

Geoffrey is next looking heroic and statuesque.

_You obviously have a thing for Elincia. Will that change your gameplay?_

"I am in this for her and her only. I will make sure she wins."

_This group will definitely be tough to beat._

Kieran walks in and shouts his presence.

_Do you think your constant shouting and announcing will drive the others nuts?_

"They should be used to it by now. I will be the motivator for our team. They will love me.

_Will your rivalry with Oscar get in the way of the game?_

"Ha! He will not be in this game as long as I am around."

Astrid walks next looking shy and timid.

_Will your relationship with Makolov hurt or help you?_

"I think it will help me. I have a teammate that will never leave me or betray me."

_Yeah….but he is lazy and no one really likes him._

"Who doesn't like him? I think Makolov is a great man and a great husband. He will try his hardest."

Speaking of the devil here he comes now.

_So your wife is obviously delusional. Will you actually try to play the game?_

"What a silly question. I will have a million dollars to gamble with, of course I am going to win."

Marcia is next and looking cheery.

_Marcia you are obviously very excited to be here. What are you looking forward to the most?_

"I can't wait to do the challenges. I am very competitive. I love social games so I will shine in this game."

_Who is your closest ally in this game?_

"I am closest to Astrid and Kieran. My brother will probably be a hindrance more than helpful to me."

The next group is none other than the famous **Mercenaries. **Leading the group would be Ike. Will the heroes dominate this game?

_Ike, do you think your role as leader will help or hurt you?_

"I think it will help. I am used to being the leader of everything. I have been the general of a huge army in both wars and everyone knows me. I am going to win this."

_Well then Ike, who are you taking with you to the final four?_

"This is where it gets hard. Mist and Soren definitely, but I can't decide who else. My girl Mia probably but I don't want to hurt the rest of my gangs feelings."

The small but powerful Mist is here.

_Tell us what your plans are for this game._

"I plan to be nice to everyone. If they like me they won't vote me off. My allies are my tribe and a few others like Jill and Elincia."

_Being too nice could cost you the game._

"Oh don't get me wrong, I will do what I have to. This is a game."

The red general Titania.

_Will your age and wisdom be an asset or considered a threat to others?_

"I hope it will be an asset and I won't get voted out early."

The ultimate strategist Soren.

_There is no question you will get far Soren. Will you rely on others or use your mind?_

"You know I have been thinking a lot about that and I think I will rely on others at first and then once we all merge I will depend on myself."

The squinty eyed mercenary Oscar.

_Will your brother and you stick together till the end or will your relationship with Tanith get you further?_

"I plan to make the final four with Boyd and Tanith. This game is about friendships and making it to the end with them."

Boyd the muscle warrior.

_Will your wife Mist hinder or help you?_

"She will definitely help me. We both need this money so we are willing to do anything. I want the final four to be Mist, Oscar, Tanith, and I."

Mia the cheery swordmaiden.

_What is your plan going into this game?_

"I plan to be myself and fight fierce. I will not back down or lose. I came to win and that is what I will do."

The **Begnion** tribe is hoping to use their political experience to win this game. All eloquent speakers, they are considered huge end game threats.

Sanaki leads the group.

_Now that you know you aren't the apostle has your confidence gone down? Will it affect your gameplay?_

"I have not lost anything by realizing I am not the true apostle. I have my loyal friends and people to give me support. With them I cannot lose."

Next up is Duke Tanas, also known as Oliver.

_Will your obsession for the herons hurt your gameplay?_

"I love beautiful things and I will make sure only beautiful people make it to the finals."

The beautiful Sigrun is here next.

_Your loyalty to Sanaki is first before everything else right?_

"Yes, I will do everything for her in this game."

The silent strong woman Tanith is here.

_Tanith, you recently began a relationship with Oscar. Will he come between you and Sanaki?_

"Sad to say no it will not. I truly like Oscar but I have been with Sanaki longer."

Zelgius is next and looking serious and without emotion.

_What is your strategy going into the game?_

"To defeat Ike and help Sephiran win."

Speaking of the devil here Sephiran comes now.

_Who are you aligned with?_

"All the Begnion people, including Astrid and Marcia."

Loyal Levail is here now.

_Your devotion to Zelgius is obvious. Will you align with anyone else?_

"I live to serve Zelgius. I might help Astrid because we were childhood friends."

The **Beast Laguz **tribe is next and ready to tear apart the competition. They say they will have a physical advantage over everyone else.

Nailah walking seductively over.

_Will you use your feminie wiles to get further ahead?_

"I won't need to. My team will win every challenge."

Skrimir roars and makes his prescence known.

_You are probably one of the strongest physical threats. How far do you think you will go?_

"There is no competition. I am the best and will win."

His right hand man Ranulf is next.

_The beast tribe is a tight group. What will determine who gets voted off first if you lose?_

"The weakest members go first no matter what."

The lethal beauty Lethe is next.

_You and Ranulf have a history. You two till the end?_

"I want to take my sister, Mordecai, and Ranulf to the finals. Yes our history will help us."

The younger feistier sister Lyre is up.

_What are you most worried about coming into this?_

"Betrayal definitely, I don't want to be blindsided or betrayed. I am a loyal person and it would hurt my feelings to be backstabbed."

Heres comes giant Mordecai.

_You are huge Mordecai. Will that help or hinder?_

"Hinder? I big, so I help others get food. I help lot of people."

_Ok….._

Kyza is next and very polite indeed.

_You are obsessed with Ranulf. Will people want to separate you two?_

"I should hope not. I want to make it to the end with him. Did I mention how obsessed with Ranulf I am?"

The next tribe is fierce and won't back down easily. They are the **Bird Laguz** Tribe.

Where would the birds be without their leader, Tibarn?

_Tibarn, do you plan to lead your team to victory or will you step down and let someone else lead?_

"I am the strongest bird out there so it makes sense that I should lead."

_Won't they take you out because you are such a big physical threat?_

"They better not if they plan to win anything."

Next is the eyes of the bird tribe Janaff

_You and Tibarn are pretty close. In it until the end?_

"You bet! I ain't gonna let these chumps beat me."

The devious and shady Naesala is here with us now.

_Naesala, you and Tibarn are on the same team. Are you worried he will get you out first because of your past?_

"He would be stupid not to do that. I am willing to do anything to win this. Money is everything….well except Leanne to me."

The graceful serenes herons are here.

_Hello Rafiel, Reyson, and Leanne. Do you plan to use your soul seeing powers in this game._

"I think we would be stupid not to. If we can tell when people are lying, we can prevent blindsides against each other."

_What if you guys are separated?_

"We have certain people we can rely on."

The sexy Vika is with us now.

_Will you flirt to get ahead?_

"Silly question, of course I will. I need this money and I will do anything to get it. Us ravens are masters of lying and deceit."

Finally the last tribe are the **Dragons. **Leading them is none other than Kurthnaga.

_Tell us how you will get far in this game._

"Well I hope that our sheer physical strength and superior intelligence will win us challenges. We have only four members so we are at a disadvantage, but don't underestimate a dragon."

Ena, lovely as always and pregnant.

_Will you being pregnant affect your game?_

"Well, we will be starving unless we win reward challenges and I need nourishment for my baby. Us dragons don't really show signs of pregnancy like the beorc. I have the same physical strength as before."

The giant red dragon Gareth is here.

_You are Kurth's guardian, will you ever vote for him when it comes down to you winning?_

"My life is to serve Kurth. I will be happy if he wins and will regret nothing. I will never vote Kurth out."

The last interview is with Nasir.

_You are an expert at lying by evidence in the first game. No one suspected you were the traitor. Will this be a help or hindrance?_

"I think it will be a hindrance, because they won't trust me."

So there you have it folks. All the contestants of Survivor Emblem. I hope you will tune in next week for the first episode. See the tribe dynamics and who will be the first voted off the island.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: The tribes are formed and the first reward and immunity challenge is played. The players size up their competition and alliances are formed. Four people going home tonight. Who will it be?

Episode 1: I never had a chance

All eight tribes are on the beach and they get a good look at their competition. It is all smiles until Jeff announces that there will be a reward and immunity challenge right off the bat.

_Ok guys, you are split into teams based on your country or your common background. The challenge is to navigate your whole team through this obstacle course. You will have to crawl under wire, dig under logs, hop over hurdles, climb a wall, and finally squeeze through a log maze. Teamwork will help or hurt you. All members of the team must cross the finish. The twist is that this is an immunity challenge also. If you are the last four teams to cross you lose and go to tribal council in three days. This means you will have to vote someone off. The four teams to cross first will receive reward in the form of flint and avoid tribal council. Get your teams ready._

All the tribes take their position. They all look determined to win this. No one wants to vote someone out this early in the game. Jeff yells go and the challenge starts.

The **dragons** have an obvious advantage with only four members. The **mercenaries **shoot ahead and take the lead. They are all crawling under the wire some faster than others. **Begnion **taking the longest because Oliver can't move. He is exhausted after just minutes into the challenge. The others look frustrated with him.

"Come on Oliver!" Tanith yells. "We are going to lose the first challenge!" She screams in anger.

The birds are having difficulty too because their wings are getting caught in the wire. The **Dragons **are done and are moving on to the digging portion with the **Mercenaries **right behind. The **Outsiders **are now at the digging part. **Daein** and **Crimea** neck and neck at the digging part. The **Beast **tribe excelling at the digging part and already through.

All the tribes are now onto the hurdles except **Begnion **and **Birds. **Ike already across is yelling for his team to hurry.

"Come on guys! We got this!"

**Mercenaries, Daein, Crimea, and Dragons **are running this challenge. They easily breeze through the hurdles and are climbing the wall. **Birds and Begnion** just now at the digging. The **Outsiders** are having trouble getting Ilyana over the hurdles. She looks too weak to continue.

Ike and Oscar are giving the rest of the team boosts up the wall. Making quick time. The **Dragons** quickly lift each other up. **Daein and Crimea **having a tougher time getting up the wall. Not working together well. Sothe seems to be yelling at others.

"Come on guys work together!"

"We are! Don't yell at us!" Laura yells back. She looks tired of Sothe shouting orders.

The **Mercenaries and Dragons** are squeezing through the maze. **Dragons **having a tougher time because of their size. **Crimea and Daein **now giving the maze a try. The **Outsiders **not giving up try the wall. **Begnion **still trying to get Oliver under the logs. **Birds **easily get over the hurdles and lift each other at the wall.

**Mercenaries **finish first and win reward! **Dragons **just barely make it out before **Daein **and get second place. **Daein **gets third and **Crimea** gets fourth. The winners celebrate while the losers are bummed.

_Well that was a tough challenge but Mercenaries, Dragons, Daein, and Crimea win flint and no tribal council. The rest have to make a decision before the three days is up who they will vote off. Good luck._

**BACK AT THE TRIBES**

The Mercenaries arrive at their camp and celebrate. Ike takes charge immediately.

"Ok good job everyone! We kicked their butts! We need to split into groups and gather everything we need to build a shelter. Two people can be looking for things to eat. Two others can try to start the fire."

Everyone agrees and gets to work. Titania and Mist go to look for food. They also talk strategy.

"Who do you think we should vote off first if we lose?" Titania asked knowing she was already on the outs of her tribe.

"I don't know. I would say I am the weakest and they would probably vote me out."

"But you are Ike's sister. They wouldn't vote you out so early."

"You never know. How about we promise to vote Oscar first? Boyd is my husband and I don't want to vote him out."

"I know honey, but Boyd was my first pick."

"Oh…."

Oscar and Boyd were setting up the place for a fire. Boyd gathered wood while Oscar prepared what he was going to cook.

"Tanith looked pretty upset that they lost. Who do you think they will vote out?"

"Did you just ask that Boyd? Oliver is the reason they lost. They would be foolish not to vote him out."

Ike, Mia, and Soren were walking gathering wood and bamboo for the shelter. "Soren, Mia, I want it to be us and Mist in the end."

"I agree boss, I wouldn't want it any other way." Soren wasn't so keen on this idea. He knew he couldn't win against Ike.

"Yeah me too. You know I am faithful to you 100% right?"

"Yeah I know Soren. Us three!" They put their fists in and shouted final three!

**AT THE CRIMEA CAMP**

Elincia, Lucia, and Geoffrey took charge and started ordering everyone else around. They sat back and watched everyone else work.

Kieran, Astrid, Makolov, and Marcia gathered the wood together while Elincia, Lucia, and Geoffrey gathered twigs for the fire.

"I didn't know I would start hating them so fast." Kieran said as soon as they got away.

"Haha, I know what you mean Kieran. I guess we know what the pecking order is already." Astrid said timidly.

"Not necessarily Astrid. We have the numbers already. If we lose any of the challenges we need to take Elincia and Lucia off their thrones. Geoffrey can go later on. We need his strength."

"Whoah sister, I didn't know you had it in you. Thinking devious already Marcia, I like it."

"We will all have to Makolov, if we want to win this."

"Good thinking sweetheart. Let's do this!" Kieran was excited that his woman was smart.

Meanwhile Elincia, Lucia, and Geoffrey were affirming their leadership.

"We have them wrapped around our finger Elincia. You are the queen, they couldn't possibly vote you out." Lucia said confidently.

"Yeah Elincia, you have nothing to worry about with Lucia and I behind you."

"I hope you are right. We have Marcia and Kieran right? We will vote out Makolov and Astrid first."

"Yes Elincia, don't worry."

**DAEIN CAMP**

As soon as the tribe got back Sothe started barking orders. Micaiah would agree with him and give dirty looks to anyone who didn't like what was being said.

Eddy and Leo went off to talk and Zihark, Jill, and Laura went to look for wood and food. Sothe and Micaiah started the fire.

"So Leo, what are we up against? Who can we pull to our side?"

"Calm down Eddy and relax. We don't have to vote anyone out. We are sitting well."

"Yeah, besides Laura is going out first."

"I beg to differ. Laura is a guaranteed vote if she feels she is in danger of getting voted out. We can use her to get Sothe and Micaiah out and get to the finals. She will be seen as a coattail rider."

"Ohh. Leo you are so smart. I am glad to be friends with you." Edward said as he jumped on Leo's back.

"Get off me! It hasn't happened yet doofus!"

"Oh yeah, well I can get Laura on our side."

Meanwhile Jill, Zihark, and Laura are gathering wood and talking strategy.

"So guys, I don't know about you but I wanna shake up the tribe already."

Laura was scared. "What do you mean Jill?"

"I want Sothe out first. They will try to get you out Laura. We can't let that happen."

Zihark agreed. "You are right Jill. Laura can you get Eddy and Leo with us?"

"I can try…I guess."

"You guess! This is your life in the game we are talking about. We need you in our alliance. We can do this Laura." Jill exclaimed.

"Ok ok. I will do it."

**DRAGON TRIBE**

The dragons were at ease and didn't need to talk any strategy. There were only four of them and they knew where they stood with each other.

"Can we just relax today? We can gather wood tonight before bed."

"Yeah we can rest today Ena."

"Thank you Kurth."

Nasir and Gareth didn't want to just sit around so they went to gather wood.

"That granddaughter of yours is lazy. We can't wait till tonight."

"Gareth you have to realize she is pregnant."

"That is no excuse and you know it. I don't care if the baby is of royal blood."

"You will regret that you said that. You are on my target list of people to vote out."

"What!? You can't be serious Nasir!"

**BEGNION TRIBE**

The tribe came back frustrated and angry. Oliver opens his big mouth as soon as they get back.

"So who are we voting out tonight?" They all looked at him with mouths open.

Sanaki spoke up first. "You can't be serious! You are the reason we lost, we are all voting for you."

Oliver was shocked. "But I'm beautiful. I can't be voted out." They ignored him and walked away.

Zelgius, Sephiran, and Levail went off alone to get fresh water for the canteens.

Zelgius spoke up first. "Once we get Oliver out we should go on a winning streak. We are all strong and fit."

Sephiran and Levail both agreed. "I agree Zelgius, we are all mostly young."

"Speak for yourself Levail, I am ages old."

They all started laughing.

Meanwhile Sanaki, Tanith, and Sigrun were gossiping already; talking about their strategies and who they saw as threats.

"Sephiran must pay for his past actions. After Oliver goes he is next."

"I agree Sigrun, I don't trust him after I have seen what he can do and what he did to Sanaki."

"Enough girls, I have forgiven him and you should also."

**BEAST TRIBE**

The beast tribe was furious that they lost. How could they lose to beorc?

"We should have won that hands down!" Lethe yelled.

"Calm down sister. We will come back stronger than ever."

Ranulf jumped in between them. "You are both right, but we need to decide what's best for the team."

They all went their own way. Nailah seemed to notice no one was talking with her.

She walked up to Skrimir. "Hey big guy, who is everyone voting for? I think we should vote of the loud one. She presumes that she is more important."

"You have a good point. You are really strong."

"Yeah….why are you saying this? Wait! They aren't thinking of voting me off are they? That's insane! I am easily the strongest person here."

"We are just thinking who we can trust and all of us are beast laguz and you are a wolf. You would join the herons as soon as we merged."

"That isn't fair Skrimir and you know it. You can fully trust me."

"I will see what I can do."

Skrimir joined the others in conversation.

"Nailah says that she can be trusted and that she thinks you guys are making stupid moves early in the game to benefit your ownselves."

Lethe was not happy. "How dare she say that! We are all loyal to one another and it comes down to us against them. I don't want to vote out one of our own before a wolf."

The rest nodded in agreement. It was decided that Nailah would go home.

**BIRD TRIBE**

The bird tribe got back and immediately split up. Tibarn and Janaff went in one direction. The rest stayed and talked.

Naesala spoke up first.

"Guys I know Tibarn hates me and wants me out before anyone else. I would understand if you chose to vote me out, but here is the thing. I am more cunning and clever than Tibarn. He is only a physical threat. I can strategize. If we go into the merge we will have a more likely chance to survive if you take me. Trust in me herons. Look into my heart."

The herons did and found he was telling the truth. Leanne didn't need to because she trusted her husband. "I trust you Naesala."

Reyson and Rafiel nodded their heads. "Ok Naesala, who should we vote out then?"

Naesala laughed. "Tibarn, of course. He is a physical threat and will be gunning for me the whole time."

Vika spoke up. "So Janaff next after Tibarn, then where do I stand?"

Rafiel looked at his sweetheart. "Vika if you choose to go against us you will be next after Janaff. Just trust in us."

Vika didn't look convinced. If she knew one thing it was trust no one in this game, even family.

Meanwhile Janaff and Tibarn were suspicious of what was going on.

"If only we had Ulki here too. He could tell us what they were saying. They have the numbers Tibarn. Do you think they would vote you or I out over a weak heron first?"

"Janaff don't be stupid. We are the strongest in the tribe. They would be foolish to vote for us. I am the leader of this tribe and without me they would be lost."

"I'm not so sure. Can we get Vika, Leanne, and Reyson to vote for Rafiel?"

"I'll talk to them."

Tibarn flew over and asked to talk to them. "So I was thinking that Rafiel is the weakest link and that to keep our tribe strong we need to vote him out. I know he is family and a boyfriend to you Vika, but this is a game of survival. If we keep the weak we will lose."

Vika knew exactly what to say. "I was thinking the same thing. I don't care if we are together, I want the money. He will forgive me later."

"Right on Vika, anyone else?"

They all nodded knowing full well they were voting for Tibarn.

**OUTSIDERS TRIBE**

The outsiders dragged their feet into camp. They all moped around the fire and didn't say anything really the whole night. The next two days would be torture. They had to vote out someone they liked.

In the morning they woke up to Tormod yelling. He was freaked out over where to go to the bathroom. The others got up and helped dig a latrine.

The girls of the tribe went to gather wood for the fire.

Heather was the first to talk strategy. "Ok girls, I think you know we didn't come to gather wood."

Nephenee looked confused. "We didn't?"

"No, we came to talk about who we are voting off. There are only three girls in this tribe and four guys. We need to even the odds. We need to make Tormod look like a terror to the others. He is already annoying, but we need to make him unbearable before tomorrow."

Ilyana was happy. "I'm just glad people didn't want to vote me out. Can we eat now?"

"No we still need to get others in our alliance. We can't tell them we are a female alliance though. Nephenee, can you get Brom to join?"

"Yep, me and Brom is good friends."

"Good because Gatrie will do anything for a pretty face. This will be too easy. Before they know what hit them we will be dominating this game. Now go do your thing girls."

Ilyana went after Gatrie and started telling him how annoying Tormod was being. She also flirted a lot and asked him if he would take her to the finals with him. He fell hook, line, and sinker for it.

Nephenee told Brom the plan and he was in.

Stefan would be the only clueless one besides Tormod.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

_Come in guys._

The Begnion tribe walked in all smiles for some reason.

_Why the happy faces? This is supposed to be a sad time for tribes._

Tanith spoke up. "Well we are getting rid of an annoying and weak person."

_Whoa Tanith, we haven't been here two minutes and the gloves come off._

"Exactly Jeff, I didn't come here to make friends. We need to be a strong tribe and Oliver is weak."

_Oliver what do you have to say to what Tanith is saying?_

"I think she is just jealous of my beauty. They all are. I am an asset to this team."

Tanith interrupted. "Please Oliver! The only thing you do is eat more of your share than anyone else. You are just taking up space."

_Let's get to the voting._

They all cast their votes and Jeff gets the basket.

_I will read the votes. First vote, Oliver. Next vote, Oliver. Third vote, Oliver. Next vote, Tanith. One vote Tanith, three votes Oliver. Last vote, 1__st__ person voted out of Survivor Emblem is Oliver. Grab your torch._

_Oliver, the tribe has spoken._

"I hate you all and I hope you keep losing."

_Well the vote went unanimous so you are voting as a unified tribe. Let us see if you can stay unified._

The tribe leaves and the Bird tribe walks in.

_Hello guys, how was the first three days?_

Tibarn answers first. "It was great Jeff, the tribe works well at camp together."

Leanne nodded in agreement.

_Leanne you nodded. Camp is a nice environment then?_

"Yes, Jeff. We..all get along. I like ever-y-body."

_Naesala, how are you voting tonight?_

"Well Jeff, I am voting on instinct and to further myself in the game."

_Rafiel are you worried about the vote?_

"I think we are all a little worried. You never know if what people are telling you is the truth. I could be going home tonight. I hope not."

_Well let's vote._

The tribe voted with others taking longer to decide.

_I'll tally the votes._

_First vote Rafiel, second vote Rafiel, third vote Rafiel._

Rafiel looked at his tribe worried he had been tricked.

_Next vote Tibarn, fifth vote Tibarn, next vote Tibarn. Tibarn 3, Rafiel 3. Second person voted out of Survivor Emblem is….Tibarn._

Tibarn was shocked. Rafiel let out a sigh of relief. Tibarn stared down Naesala. Janaff looked at his tribe angrily. He was obviously hurt and blindsided.

"I hope you are happy Naesala, this tribe will continue to lose under your leadership."

_Your tribe has spoken._

_Well it is obvious the blindsides will start early this season._

The tribe left as Naesala had a grin that went from ear to ear. His plan had succeeded.

The Outsiders were brought in next.

_Long night guys. How is your tribe getting along._

Heather and Stefan answered at the same time. "Great, Horrible."

_Well Heather says great and Stefan says horrible. Which is it?_

"Well we are all starving and weak." Ilyana blurted.

_What about you Brom?_

"Well Ilyana is right. We are all starving but everyone seems to be getting along."

Heather laughed.

_What is so funny?_

"We are not all getting along. I know some of us are tired of one person."

_Well let's see if that impacts the vote._

The tribe votes at a fast pace.

_I'll tally the votes._

_Tormod, Tormod, Tormod, Heather, Heather, Tormod, that's enough. Grab your torch._

Tormod looked sad. Stefan was shocked. Heather had a big smirk on her face.

_Your tribe has spoken._

_Well Tormod didn't see that one coming. Will it make your tribe stronger?_

The beast tribe walks in next.

_So guys you were all visibly upset that you lost. How was camp life taking it?_

Lethe spoke up first as usual. "I was furious with myself and my tribe. We are so much better than what we showed at that challenge."

_Who is the leader of this tribe?_

They all looked around and no one raised their hand.

_You have to have a leader to unify._

Ranulf spoke up. "Well Jeff, we all have strong personalities. It would be hard taking orders, so we decided to just do whatever we vote on."

Lyre agreed. "I agree with him, we act as a democracy. What the tribe feels is best, that is what we will do."

_So who you guys planned to vote out went smoothly?_

Nailah answered. "I was not told anything Jeff. I believe it is me tonight because Lethe and her cronies are racist. I am going to be voted out because I am a wolf and the majority is cat, lion, and tiger laguz."

Lethe interrupted. "Yeah that is true and we don't care. Nailah isn't one of us and that is the only reason. If you don't fit in you get voted out."

"That doesn't make sense Lethe! I am ten times stronger than you, but you will vote me out over your weak sister because she is a cat and I am a wolf? That is just plain stupid in my opinion."

"Well, your opinion won't matter in about five minutes."

_It seems this tribe has its issues. Let's vote._

The tribe voted while Nailah was visibly upset.

_I'll tally the votes._

_Nailah, Nailah, Nailah, Lethe, 4__th__ person voted out of Survivor Emblem Nailah._

_Grab your torch. Your tribe has spoken._

"Be smart guys. Don't listen to that controlling wench!"

"Get out!" Lethe yelled at her remark.

_Well it seems that the issue has been voted off. Hopefully this tribe can pull it together._

**CONFESSIONS**

Tibarn: Well I played the game as hard as I could. I just was outnumbered by my tribe mates. Naesala gunned for me and he got his way. I hope they can see that he is trouble and keep Janaff over him. I wasn't ready to be voted out. I love competition and beating people. I was made for this game and I hope I can get another chance someday.

Oliver: too busy stuffing his face to talk.

Tormod (crying): I didn't realize I was so disliked. I had fun and I hope they will be my friends after the show. I don't know what I did wrong. I will forever be an outsider in this game and in life I guess.

Nailah: I am so mad right now. I hate that evil hearted Lethe. She thinks she runs the show. Her racism is going too far. She hates anyone who isn't like her. I hope the tribe realizes she is trouble and votes her out. To Skrimir, I am rooting for you.

Author's Note: will get more interesting I promise. The alliances, merges, and twists will shake up the game.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: The alliances have been made. Some tribes are already split. The challenge is a physical one and the stakes are high. Who will go to tribal council and who will be voted out tonight?

Episode 2 This game isn't Fair

The tribes returned to camp after tribal council and fights were started on some beaches and others were silent.

**BEGNION TRIBE**

Everyone was silent at camp after tribal. No one really cared that Oliver left. The mood was a quiet and happy one.

The tribe all lay down in the shelter and drifted happily off to sleep. When they awoke the next morning, Zelgius called everyone to have a pep talk.

"Guys, we lost that challenge and lost a member of our tribe. I don't want to have to vote anyone else off. We need to win, and it is going to take all of us to do that. Let's pull it together and win!"

**BIRD TRIBE**

The bird tribe was not so quiet about the vote. Janaff was furious about Tibarn going home.

"I can't believe you blindsided our strongest player! We needed him to win!"

Reyson interrupted Janaff. "Janaff please! We felt awful, but it had to be done. Not all the challenges are physical and he was a threat in the late game."

"I don't understand you people! Am I next to go? I see how this is, everyone against the hawks."

Leanne started crying. "Please stop. I don't like fighting. You make me sad."

Naesala hugged her and consoled her. "It's all right Leanne, we won't lose and have to vote anyone else out."

Janaff flew off to be alone.

**Confessions:**

Janaff: "I can't believe I was tricked! I am on my own now. They fell for Naesala's tricks and now I am on the outs of the tribe. I am gonna have to fight to survive. Maybe I can convince them Vika will turn on them."

Naesala: "Haha, we got Janaff. He didn't see it coming, it was beautiful. Tibarn had it out for me from the start. I couldn't let that happen now could I? He will get over it eventually…..when he gets voted out next."

Reyson: "I feel awful about betraying Tibarn, he has always protected me. I fell for Naesala's tricks. I'm sure he will forgive me."

Leanne: "I feel bad…no more lying. No more."

Vika: "I don't know what the deal is with these people. I don't have any problem having people gone before me. As long as it isn't me I'm happy."

Rafiel: "My siblings are taking the decision very hard. I never had a bond with Tibarn so no loss there for me. I just have to stay on the other end of the votes and I will be good."

**BEAST**

The beast tribe was quiet except for Lethe who couldn't let Nailah's comments go.

"How dare she say those things about me! At least I am up front with people. I told her how I felt and she calls me out?"

"Calm down sister, we got our way. Nailah is gone." Lyre said hoping her sister would calm down.

**Confessions:**

Lyre: "I'm worried my sister will make too many people angry and get voted out. Then I won't have an ally out here."

Ranulf: "Lethe has to calm down. We go way back, but I can only cover for her for so long. She better shape up."

Skrimir: "We need to win this challenge!"

Mordecai: "Mordecai upset at how tribal go last night. Very sad. Lethe yell a lot."

Kyza: "I hope Ranulf is planning on taking me to the finals. I don't want to get voted out before Lyre."

**OUTSIDERS**

The outsiders were pretty much ok with how the vote went except Stefan. Stefan was surprised that Tormod had been voted out. He was targeting Heather.

Heather flaunted her power to Stefan. "Hey Stefan, how are you feeling? Not so good huh?"

"You guys got me, you are sooo smart Heather."

Stefan stormed off not wanting to deal with Heather's attitude.

**Confessions:**

Stefan: "Heather was horrible tonight. She kept laughing and taunting me about how the vote went. I can't believe this game has turned ugly so quick. She doesn't realize that her alliance won't stand for that kind of attitude very long. She will get hers, they always do."

Heather: "I think it is funny to torment Stefan because he is a man. He thought his physical strength would get him far, but he didn't think about us crafty women. Hahaha, it will be fun voting him out."

Brom: "I don't like this whole pecking order ka ka. I just want to have fun with my friends. Heather and Stefan have been at each other's throats lately."

Nephenee: "I really don't like how this game is goin so far. Heather is all yellin and Stefan is sad. I just want everybody to get along."

Gatrie: "I'll go along with whatever Heather, Nephenee, and Ilyana are doing. I don't care for Stefan and his complaining. Suck it up dude, you got screwed."

Ilyana: "All this fighting is making me hungry. I just want to eat something. We need flint to make fire. We can't eat anything until we have fire."

**REWARD CHALLENGE**

_Come on in guys; get a look at the new tribes. Tibarn, Oliver, Tormod, and Nailah voted out last tribal council. Ok you will have to pick one person to lead your tribe for this one. The rest of you will be blindfolded. The person will guide you to collect puzzle pieces. The team that gathers all the pieces and correctly puts them together will win reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?_

"Yes!"

_Fishing gear. Flint will be given to everyone who doesn't have it yet. I'll give you a minute to strategize._

_Janaff calling for Bird tribe, Heather for Outsiders, Micaiah for Daein, Elincia for Crimea, Mist for Mercenaries, Sanaki for Begnion, Ena for Dragons, and Kyza for Beast._

_The challenge starts now!_

The tribes take off stumbling and running into one another. Janaff directing the Bird tribe well. Kyza also is giving good instructions.

Bird and Beast tribe already back with two pieces. Daein and Mercenaries struggling to follow Micaiah's directions. Sothe gets frustrated.

"Tell us where to go Micaiah!"

"I'm trying, but you're not listening!"

Elincia's voice is too soft to hear over all the yelling.

"Elincia! We can't hear you!" Geoffrey yells.

Begnion on the board with two pieces. Beast tribe with four now. Dragons with only one. Outsiders came from behind and now have three. Birds with five and they have another on the way. Only need 6 pieces.

The yelling gets louder as frustration builds. They all want the reward. Birds finish first and take off their blindfolds. The beast tribe right behind them.

Rafiel and Vika take charge with the puzzle. "This piece goes here and this one over there."

Kyza and Lyre work together to put the puzzle together and they finish just before the birds do.

The Outsiders and Mercenaries finish next leaving Dragons, Daein, Begnion, and Crimea without reward.

_Here is the flint for the people who don't have it yet and here is your fishing gear guys. Congratulations guys, see you at the immunity challenge. _

The tribes get back and start on their fires. Some go fishing.

**OUTSIDERS**

"We have fire and fishing gear! I am so happy that I can eat!" Ilyana yelled as she jumped up and down with Nephenee.

Stefan volunteered to go catch fish. Heather was ok with that, since she wanted to start the fire. The tribe was in high spirits. This was the boost they needed.

"They are gonna have to kill us to win this next challenge!" Gatrie yelled.

Brom and Nephenee gathered wood while Ilyana lay out in the sun waiting for fish.

Meanwhile out on the boat. Stefan shares his happiness with the tribe.

"Life is good on this tribe at the moment. Everyone is happy and the tension has decreased. Maybe catching fish and providing for the tribe will keep me around longer. We will see. I know Ilyana will appreciate this."

Heather is attending the fire.

"Stefan thinks he is in good graces because he volunteered to catch the fish. I am sure any one of us could do it. Trust me he is going next."

**MERCENARIES**

Everybody hugged Mist and thanked her for leading them so well. Her voice is really soft, but she yelled louder than most of the guys out there.

"Who wants to try to go fishing?" Ike asked the tribe.

Titania and Oscar both volunteered. "We'll do it, can't be that hard."

They rowed out and Oscar dove down to use the spear. He couldn't get the hang of it. The wind started to pick up and Titania could see a storm brewing in the distance. The waves started to get rough and she started to panic.

"Oscar! Where are you?" He hadn't come up in a while and she feared the worst.

Finally he came up.

"Oscar! Grab my hand!"

He grabbed a hold but he was choking and coughing up water.

"I lost the spear. I tried to get it, but the waves were too rough. I don't want to get blamed for this."

Titania was upset. "How could you think some stupid spear was worth your life? They will understand."

The two rowed back in as the storm got closer.

Back on shore the group was working to get the shelter ready for the storm. Boyd was just lying around not helping.

Mist came up to him. "Honey; get up and help the rest of us. The storm is coming and we need everyone to help."

He lazily got up and helped the rest of the tribe. Oscar and Titania got back and they all huddled under the shelter. It rained the rest of the day and all night long. It was miserable and they all shivered through the night.

**BEAST TRIBE**

When the beast tribe got back they celebrated by taking down a few trees. They made their shelter really strong with the new found wood.

Lethe and Lyre went off on their own to talk and Ranulf and Kyza went fishing.

"Who is next to go sister?" Lyre asked nervously. She didn't want to go because she was considered the weakest.

"Don't worry, I will never write your name down. We need to be strategic and vote Skrimir next."

"But sister, he is our strongest member!"

"That is why we must get rid of him now."

The rain started to pour down by this time and Ranulf and Kyza came back with plenty of fish. They only needed to keep the fire going to cook the fish. With the rain coming down hard, it seemed they would have to eat them raw.

**BIRD TRIBE**

The tribe all congratulated Janaff on bringing them victory. The tribe seemed to forget that they were all fighting just earlier that day. The fishing gear helped them catch a lot of fish. They could do it themselves, but they weren't allowed to transform during the game.

Janaff sat with Reyson and gloated about how he dominated the challenge. He also tried to get Reyson back on his side.

"Tell you what Reyson, if you can convince the others to keep me, we can keep on winning these challenges. Then no one will have to be voted out."

Reyson looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "I know it doesn't feel good to be on the outside Janaff, but I am going to stick with my alliance. I don't want them to even question my loyalty. I hope you understand."

Janaff couldn't hide his anger. "That doesn't make sense to me Reyson, because if you keep voting that way there will be nothing left of this tribe."

Reyson didn't want to hear anymore. "I'm sorry you feel that way Janaff." He walked away and joined his friends.

Rafiel and Vika were lying next to each other in the shelter talking about strategy. Vika was rubbing Rafiel's chest while she talked.

"What did you think about Nailah being first person voted out? You two had an alliance right?"

"Yeah we did. It is a shame she is out so early. I hope we can reunite with Micaiah and the others and really control this game. I believe we have my siblings under control. Naesala is the strength we need. With your flirtatious charm and my brain we could win."

"That is why I love you Rafie."

Meanwhile Leanne and Naesala were chilling on the beach.

"I hope we win today Naesala."

"Me too Leanne, then we won't have to vote of the whiny bird. He needs to stop complaining and start begging."

"Naesala you so rude!" Leanne said as she gently hit his shoulder.

"Don't worry babe, that's why you love me."

**DAEIN**

The tribe's heels were dragging as they slowly trudged back to camp. They couldn't believe they lost. They thought they had a momentum going.

Sothe and Micaiah tried to lift the tribe's spirits.

"Hey guys don't get too down. We are still the strongest team out here." Micaiah chimed in.

"Yeah guys, we are too tight to be beaten."

The tribe was not too impressed with the pep talk.

Sothe went further. "If everyone just follows what I say, we will be good."

That didn't go very well. Jill looked at her tribe mates. "Come on guys let's find something to do."

Jill, Zihark, and Laura went for a walk to talk about their strategy.

"So Laura did you convince Eddy and Leo yet?"

Laura paused afraid to answer. "No….not yet."

Zihark jumped in upset with her timidity. "You can't be nervous in this game Laura. We have to have the numbers or we are gone. We are counting on you."

Laura was mad at herself for not being brave enough. "Ok, I'll do it. I'm sorry guys."

As soon as Laura finished her sentence they heard a thunder clap.

Jill looked up at the sky. "It looks really bad guys. We better head back."

Rain started to pour down hard as they ran back. It was like a flash storm. Everyone huddled under the shelter as the rain beat down on them. Soaking wet they shivered and held each other close. Nothing seemed to keep them warm.

**CRIMEA**

When they got back Geoffrey threw the tribe banner to the ground.

"I have never seen such a pathetic display by my knights."

Marcia snapped right back. "We tried our best and they were just better Geoffrey! Get over it we lost! It isn't the end of the world!"

Elincia was shocked at Marcia. "Don't talk to him like that!" she yelled.

Marcia retaliated "Oh be quiet. I have had enough of this superiority thing. You think just because we are under you in the real world that we are going to treat you the same in this game? Well you are wrong. This attitude of blaming others isn't gonna work."

The tribe didn't say anything more. Marcia said it all. The lines had been drawn and Elincia, Lucia, and Geoffrey did not like it.

When the storm hit Marcia was furthest away from Elincia and her two worshipers. Even if it meant being cold she did not wanna be near them.

**DRAGONS**

The dragons felt they had a disadvantage because of how small their tribe was.

"We didn't even have a chance. There were only three of us out looking for the puzzle pieces."

"I agree Ena, but we can't complain now. We will come back with a force." Kurth said calmly.

Gareth looked at the sky.

"Looks like a storm is coming this way. We better buff the shelter up."

The tribe agreed and worked fast.

**BEGNION**

Sanaki spoke up as soon as they got back.

"Well I for one am tired of losing. It is only 5 days in and we are already losing."

Tanith and Sigrun were quick to come up with excuses. "It just isn't our strengths yet. We will win some eventually."

Levail was the first to be positive. "Well at least we have fire now. I will get started on it."

Levail and Sephiran started on the fire and as soon as they got a flame it started to pour.

Sanaki started screaming at the sky. "Why! Why did I agree to this? This is driving me crazy!"

The others watched as Sanaki went a little crazy. After she was done running around shouting threats at the sky she joined the others in the shelter. She rocked back and forth in the fetal position quietly laughing.

"It can only get worse from here." Zelgius whispered under his breath.

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

It rained all night and it was still drizzling as the tribes walked toward Jeff.

_You guys look miserable. Did your shelters hold up?_

The tribes all nodded, but some were shaking so bad.

_Some of you look really bad. Astrid how was your camp?_

"Oh Jeff, it was horrible. I am shaking so badly it hurts. I just want to win this challenge. That is the only thing that will help us right now."

Marcia hugged her to comfort her.

_What about you Mist? You look really bad._

"I've never felt so miserable Jeff. I just kept praying for the rain to stop and it wouldn't. I haven't felt so alone in all my life."

_Well it seems the rain has taken its toll on a lot of you. It even continues as we start the challenge. Let's get this challenge started. It is a relay race. You will each swim out to the buoys in the water and dive to get a key. There are six keys out there. The teams that have 7 members will sit someone out. You will dive to get the key bring it back and once your tribe gets all keys you will use them to open this chest. Inside the chest is a word puzzle. You will work together to figure out the puzzle. The first four teams to finish first will be safe from tribal council tonight. Take your positions._

_Mist sitting out for the Mercenaries, Laura for Daein, and Astrid for Crimea._

_Survivors ready? GO!_

The challenge started off with Gareth, Brom, Eddy, Elincia, Ike, Sanaki, Naesala, and Lyre swimming first.

Lyre, Ike, Eddy, and Gareth arrive first and dive down. Elincia and Brom not far behind. Sanaki and Naesala struggling to swim against the current. Gareth comes up first with his key and starts back. Eddy and Ike next and Lyre right behind. Elincia now diving down and Brom right behind. Gareth back for Dragons and Kurth swims out. Ike and Eddy back with Leo and Titania out next. Lyre finally gets back and Lethe goes out. Elincia gets hers on the first try. Brom doesn't and has to dive again. Naesala and Sanaki finally get to the buoy. Brom gets his as Kurth arrives at the buoy. Elincia gets back and Kieran swims out really fast. He makes up much needed time as he arrives at the same time Titania does. Kurth is back with the second key and Ena swims out. Brom is back and Nephenee swims out. Sanaki struggling to even dive down. She gives up and Levail swims out. Leo gets his key at the same time as Titania and Kieran. Lethe has her key and is swimming back now. Leo, Titania, and Kieran arrive at the same time and Micaiah, Geoffrey, and Soren swim out next. Lethe gets back just behind the othes. Ranulf runs out. Naesala finally gets back.

"It is really hard to swim with our wings guys. I'm sorry."

Janaff swims out frustrated that they are so behind. Nephenee and Ena get back and Nasir and Heather swim out.

**fastforward to the last relay**

The challenge is coming close. The dragons are down to Kurth for their last key. Ilyana is struggling to get the last key. Sothe is right behind Kurth for the last key. Marcia comes up with the last key and starts to swim back. Boyd keeps diving but can't get deep enough for the last key. Mia still has to go out for hers. Sephiran can't get down to his either. Leanne quit after almost drowning and the birds wanted to give up. Janaff kept trying but wore himself out. Mordecai just now is swimming out for the last key.

Kurth, Ilyana, Sothe, Marcia, and Sephiran come back with their keys and they open the chest.

The dragons all work together and figure it out easy. They win first. Begnion can't get along and argue over where the letters go. Sephiran arguing the most. Jill and Micaiah decide to just do the puzzle themselves and they figure it out second. Ilyana and Heather finish next. It is down to Crimea and Begnion. Both having a hard time with the puzzle. Marcia sees the problem and finishes it just before Begnion does.

_Dragons, Outsiders, Daein, and Crimea win immunity. I will see the rest of you tonight._

The winners celebrate as they walk back. The losers hold their head in shame. Janaff being the most disappointed.

**BIRDS**

Janaff threw his stuff and went into the woods to sulk.

Leanne just started crying. Naesala comforted her. "I'm sorry guys, I slowed us down that first swim. It was just too hard for us birds with our wings."

The group understood. It would be hard to vote for someone because Leanne was so nice and in their alliance, and Janaff worked his butt off for the team but was being a jerk.

Rafiel and Vika went off to talk about who to vote off. Reyson and Naesala comforted Leanne.

"I'm sorry guys, I was drowning. I panicked." Leanne choked through tears.

"It's all right sister. We will keep with the plan."

Rafiel and Vika found Janaff.

"We are really sorry we lost Janaff." Rafiel said apologetically.

"Yeah right." Janaff snapped. "You guys know it's me tonight. The thing is, I work my butt of for you people and that wimp gets to stay because you are related. I don't see how that's fair."

Vika interrupted. "It's not fair and that's why we're here. We are going to vote Leanne tonight. It will be a tie and when you get to plead your case you should be very humble and just say that Leanne would be the smarter choice to go home."

"I hope this works then. I will be more pleasant if I'm still here tomorrow. Thanks guys."

**BEGNION**

The mood was very mean at camp Begnion. Zelgius, Levail, and Sephiran clearly told the whole group they were voting for Sanaki.

"You are crazy and you quit the challenge. Why shouldn't we vote you out?"

Sanaki was crying trying to explain why. "I tried my best. If we weren't arguing over the puzzle we would have won."

"Tell us who should go then?"

"Sephiran. He yelled at everyone during the puzzle and if we would have just worked together we would have won."

"Whatever Sanaki."

The tribe went their separate ways. No one wanted to talk until tribal council.

**BEAST**

"Why do we keep losing?" Lethe exclaimed. "I'm so tired of it."

The tribe agreed. Skrimir and Ranulf went to talk. This made Lethe nervous.

"I wonder what they're talking about? I think Kyza should check it out."

Kyza followed them and listened through the bushes.

"Ok now that they are gone we can talk. Skrimir was the reason we lost that challenge guys. He took the longest getting his key and he will be threat after the merge. I say we vote for him tonight."

Lyre and Mordecai both agreed. Lyre added. "We can't tell Ranulf though. We won't have the numbers though."

Lethe laughed. "Oh sister, we will tell Kyza that Ranulf said Skrimir. We tell him this right before tribal so he won't have the time to question us."

"Sister you are brilliant. Let's hope this works."

Meanwhile Ranulf and Skrimir are talking. "Ranulf, I think we should get rid of Lethe tonight. She is thinking too much. We need strength not strategy. She is dangerous."

"I know Skrimir, but she is loyal and will keep her word to me. I trust her and she will help my game, which helps your game."

"I'm not sure you know her as well as you think. I trust you Ranulf. Then it's Lyre tonight?"

"I guess."

**MERCENARIES**

When the tribe got back they went off in different directions to talk. Boyd and Mist stayed tending to the fire.

"Boyd I'm scared for us. No one wants to look at us in the eye. I think it might be one of us."

"Mist I think your right."

Ike, Soren, and Mia were talking while Oscar and Titania went off to talk by themselves.

Soren spoke up first. "So what do you guys what to do. I for one am tired of Boyd's attitude and work ethic around camp. He is strong but lazy."

Mia agreed. "I'll do whatever boss wants. Mist proved herself in the reward challenge. I am willing to vote for Boyd."

"Well it looks like it's decided then. Boyd will be voted out."

Oscar and Titania had different plans.

"Titania, I was thinking that we should vote out Ike. Boyd is lazy and will do anything we tell him to later in the game. We can win votes against him in the final tribal. Get rid of the threats early."

Titania was surprised. "That is good thinking Oscar, but not very smart. Ike has a lot of friends and no one would vote with us."

"Well it was worth a try. I guess we vote for Mist then?"

Titania nodded in agreement. "She barely made it through that rainstorm poor girl. She isn't made for this game."

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Begnion tribe walks in with their torches.

_Welcome guys, this is your second time here at tribal council. Who wants to speak up and tell me why? Zelgius looks like he has something to say._

"Well Jeff, we are a strong tribe, but we have someone holding us down."

Sanaki immediately defended herself. "I'm sorry you feel that way Zelgius, but I don't. I have a lot to bring to this team. I am good at puzzles and am very smart."

Levail chimed in. "Well most of these immunity challenges are physical, and frankly apostle you aren't."

_It looks like Sanaki is the easy vote tonight._

Sanaki starts to cry knowing she is next. "It isn't fair Jeff, because I have so much more to offer. I can't help that I am not physically strong. I am hard working and I am loyal. I don't cause fights like Sephiran did during the challenge."

Sephiran was angered by this and said his piece. "I feel Sanaki is just grabbing at straws trying to get anyone but her out. It is her time and I am happy to see her go."

_You could cut the tension in this room with a knife. Let's get to the vote._

The tribe voted with Sanaki still crying.

_I'll tally the votes._

_1__st__ vote Sanaki, 2__nd__ vote Sanaki 3__rd__ vote Sanaki, 4__th__ vote Sephiran, 5__th__ vote Sephiran. 1 vote left. Sephiran. We have a tie. We will have a revote. Sanaki and Sephiran will not be allowed to vote. I will give you each one last plea._

Sephiran speaks up first. "Well guys, I have done nothing wrong and I will be loyal till the end."

Sanaki through tears "I can't say that I am tough or strong, but I am smart, strategic, and loyal. You can trust that what I am saying is the truth. I hope you can see this."

_Time to revote. _

……_._

_I'll tally the votes. Sanaki, Sephiran, Sephiran, last vote Sanaki. Well it seems we have another tie. Since neither of you have received past votes we will have to pull rocks._

The tribe was shocked. One of them would have to go at random because they couldn't make a decision.

The tribe one by one drew a rock and at the count of three they turned them over. Sephiran had the purple rock.

"Well I guess it was meant to be me."

_Grab your torch. The tribe has spoken._

**Final Words:**

Sephiran: "I guess I just didn't know when to shut my mouth. I still believe it should have been Sanaki, even Tanith and Sigrun know that, but they are too loyal. I had fun and I wish Levail and Zelgius luck."

The Bird tribe walks in slowly as they know this will be a heated tribal.

_Hello guys. This is also your second tribal. Tell me what happened today._

"Well Jeff, our wings just aren't meant for swimming."

_So you are blaming us for your loss Janaff?_

"Yes Jeff, and Leanne too. She gave up and I don't respect or like quitters."

"I try my best Janaff. I am frail."

"That baby talk isn't working on me."

Naesala stepped in. "That's enough Janaff! Why are you being so harsh?"

Everyone agreed with Naesala.

_It's time to vote before you guys kill each other._

………

_I'll tally the votes. Leanne, Janaff, Janaff, Janaff, sixth person voted off Janaff. Grab your torch. Janaff the tribe has spoken._

Janaff turned to his tribe. "You guys make me sick and I hope you keep losing. Then you will see the mistakes you've made."

**Final Words**

Janaff: "I had enough of that junk anyway. I couldn't handle being with those people all the time. I am sorry it turned so ugly. I home Tellius doesn't see me like this. I am slightly embarrassed now."

The beast tribe walks in with their torches next.

_This is also your second loss guys. Maybe you guys can pull it together after this vote. How is camp life?_

Skrimir spoke up. "Everyone works and no one is lazy. I am very happy with my tribe. If only the challenges could be the same."

_I understand but from my stand point it seems you were the reason your team lost today. You took the longest swimming and that put your team behind significantly._

"Thanks for pointing that out Jeff! Jeez I try to be positive and you ruin it. I guess you could say that, but I have much more to offer than some of the weaklings."

Ranulf cut in. "He doesn't mean that. We all are getting along and no one blames Skrimir. We are strictly voting for strength in the tribe."

_Lyre you look upset._

"I am because they are clearly talking about me. I have given 100% and Skrimir and Ranulf aren't happy. To say I am the weakest is wrong. I feel I have more brains and brawn combined than some with just brawn. This isn't about how many muscles you have."

_Well said Lyre. Let's get to the vote._

………_.._

_I'll tally the votes. 1__st__ vote Lyre, Lyre, Skrimir, Skrimir. We are tied 2 for Lyre and 2 for Skrimir. Skrimir, last vote is Skrimir. Grab your torch. The tribe has spoken._

Skrimir waved "Good luck guys."

The tribe smiled at him and waved.

_He didn't even see it coming. This was a nice change since the tribals tonight have been heated. Grab your stuff and head home._

**Final Words**

Skrimir: "Well I tried to be calm and listen to the group. Lethe and Lyre are playing this game. They have everyone on their side. I can't believe they pulled this off. Hats off to them."

Next the Mercenaries walk in getting a good look at tribal council.

_This is your first time being here guys. Get a good look around. I am frankly surprised you lost today because you are such a strong tribe._

Ike answered. "Yeah Jeff, but strength isn't everything. You need strategy and intelligence. We all work well together and it is a bummer to come here. We don't wanna vote anyone out."

_Mist your crying all ready._

"I'm sorry guys. I just think it's me tonight. I know I shouldn't cry and it's a game, but I want to play so bad. I am not begging."

_How does that make you feel to see her cry?_

Titania hugged her. "It is sad. I have become really close with Mist all these years and whenever I see her cry it makes me sad too. I am not putting her name down tonight. She has proved herself around camp and at the challenges."

_What determines who goes home then? Oscar you've been pretty quiet and emotionless. _

"I can't really say. I guess we need a strong tribe. My vote tonight is based on furthering myself in the game. The worthy person to stay doesn't always get to."

_Let's get to the vote_

………

_I'll go tally the votes. 1__st__ vote Ike._

The group looks shocked. Ike looks at Soren and Mia.

_2__nd__ vote Ike, 3__rd__ vote Ike._

Ike had his head in his hands. He couldn't believe they would vote him out.

_Next vote Boyd, Boyd, Boyd. We are tied with 3 votes each. The eighth person voted out is Boyd._

Boyd looked at Mist. "I'm sorry Boyd, I couldn't vote for my own brother."

He shook his head. "But you can vote for your husband, I see."

Mist started crying again. Oscar and Titania were mortified. The split in the tribe would be evident and now they had a target on their backs.

_Boyd your tribe has spoken._

_That was a surprise for most of the tribe. Maybe you aren't as close after all._

**Final Words**

Boyd: "Mist didn't keep her word to vote with us. They will realize that Ike is a threat a little too late. I feel bad for Titania and Oscar because the tribe will now have a reason to vote them off one by one. My wife and I will have a little to talk about when we get home."

_Next time on Survivor: Emblem the tribes get into heated debates. The immunity and reward challenges are together. Will it be a mental or physical toll on the tribes?_

Author's note: FINALLY done! These episodes take so long to write about a week each. College is more important but writing this is sooo fun. I hope someone out there is enjoying our favorite character bicker and make alliances. I am sorry the challenges are choppy. It takes too long to narrate each little move. I made a mistake including so many characters. I have mapped out all the other seasons I am going to do too and they only have twenty people each. I have mapped this one out and it is going to take 26 episodes.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 3: Who's the Boss?

_Last time we saw some tribes completely split into. We had a tie between Sanaki and Sephiran that turned into drawing rocks. What will happen tonight?_

**Bird Tribe**

The bird tribe was mostly silent when they got back. They were all shocked out how Janaff behaved during this game. He is usually a fun and happy person. Leanne was the only one who couldn't get over what he said. She cried herself to sleep that night.

**Begnion**

Zelgius and Levail were not happy about how the vote went. Sephiran was voted out and he was a big part in their alliance.

"What is our plan now Zelgius? They are going after us next."

"I really don't know Levail…..we have sealed our fate. At least you can rest easy knowing it is me next and not you."

"That doesn't comfort me at all. We have to win these challenges so we don't go home."

Tanith and Sigrun hugged Sanaki tightly. "We are so sorry Sanaki. That was really hard for you we know."

"It is ok girls. It shows true loyalty for you to risk pulling rocks for me."

**Beast Tribe**

Ranulf was the only one surprised by the vote. He confronts Lyre about it to try and get on the twins good side.

Ranulf tried to be casual "So Lyre, no hard feelings about writing your name down? I was doing what I thought was best for the team."

Lyre smirked. "There is no need to suck up Ranulf. You are safe. We want you to make the merge with us, that is, as long as you remain trustworthy."

"Yes, yes I will."

**Mercenaries**

Ike was so mad at his tribe. He couldn't believe he was one vote away from leaving. He pulled Mist aside.

"Mist, I need you to tell me that you trust me. I am never going to write your name down. I am glad you stuck with me, but I have to admit I was worried."

"I am sorry brother, but you don't seem to understand how hard that was for me. I love you both. It took a lot for me to vote my own husband out."

"I understand and I am sorry. Just give me a heads up next time my name floats around."

"Yep ok."

Titania and Oscar were really worried now. The only way they would be safe is if they won immunity.

Titania proposed a plan. "We should ask for forgiveness tomorrow when everyone is on a clean slate. I feel they are still mad at the moment."

Oscar nodded in agreement. "I sure hope it works."

**The next day**

The tribes woke up early and started getting things done. There was always coconuts to get and fish to catch. Fires always needed to be burning or you would die.

**Dragon Tribe**

The dragon tribe was actually not working. They did all the stuff they needed to while the other tribes went to council. They had enough coconuts to last a week. The fire was already going and Kurth and Ena already caught a bunch of fish. They just sat and talked.

Ena started to talk about how the baby would look.

"I hope it is a boy. I want to see the face of my love again. I miss his face."

The others agreed. Gareth was especially excited.

"Kurth is too old to look after anymore; I can't wait to start training another dragon."

They all laughed a little.

"I am going to be a great grandfather now. I am really old."

Kurth joined in. "I am going to be an uncle. I hope he or she likes me."

Ena smiled. "I'm sure he or she will love you all."

With that Nasir went to go get the mail. He came back with a smile.

"It says we have to pick a two people for each category to compete for medals. The most medals won wins immunity."

"What are the categories?" Ena asked a little nervous.

"Archery, Spearing, Memorizing, and Strength."

Kurth was happy. "We are sure to win the strength portion."

**Outsiders**

The outsiders were busy doing chores when Ilyana came running with energy and the mail.

"Look guys, come here. We have information about the immunity challenge."

Brom was happy. "Well shucks, open it already skinny Minnie."

Ilyana opened it and read the categories.

"Archery, Spearing, Memorizing, and Strength. Well that doesn't seem fair. Not everyone has an archer or a spear user in their tribe."

Nephenee was smiling big. "Let me do the spearing."

**Crimea**

Crimea is living the life. No one has been voted out and the camp looks good. Astrid was the one who got the mail. She wasn't too excited. She hated pressure.

"Guys we have an immunity challenge today. We have to have two people for each category to win medals. Archery, Spearing, Memorizing, and Strength are the categories."

The tribe didn't seem too worried. Elincia chose who would do what. "Marcia and Geoffrey are good with spears. Astrid is an archer. I guess Makolov can be the other archer. Lucia and I will memorize. Kieran and Geoffrey will be strength."

Geoffrey looked worried. "I have to do two?"

"Yep and we have faith in you."

**Begnion**

The tribe was still a little tired from all the work and tribal councils. Tanith was the one to get the mail.

She came back with hope in her eyes. "I think we can win this one. We have to win a medal in one category. They are archery, spearing, memorizing, and strength."

Zelgius looked at the sky. "We can do this!"

The team put their hands in and shouted "Immunity is ours!"

**Daein**

Jill, Laura, and Micaiah went to get the tree mail while everyone else was busy. They ran back excited.

"Guys! We have tree mail!" Jill yelled excitingly.

She opened it and read aloud the challenge categories.

"Archery, memorizing, spears, and strength. We must choose two for each."

The group was feeling down after that.

"We don't have very many of those attributes." Micaiah said bluntly.

The group was kind of melancholy after her comment. If the maiden of dawn doesn't have faith no one does.

**Bird Tribe**

Reyson was the first one up and the one to get the mail. He brought it back with worry.

"I don't think we have a chance at this one. Looks like we are going back to tribal."

The group took the paper from him. "We have to choose two for each?"

"Yep."

"We only have to win one guys. Look on the Brightside of things once in awhile." Naesala said trying to lift the mood.

**Beast Tribe**

The beast tribe was pretty down in the dumps.

"Losing isn't fun! I'm tired of it!" Lethe exclaimed.

"We need to focus and win. Boost the morale." Kyza agreed. He left with Lyre to get the tree mail.

They came back with hope. Kyza read it to the tribe.

"We need to win at least one of the events with two people participating in each."

The tribe discussed who would do what.

**Immunity Challenge**

_Come on in guys. Today we have a double win. If you win immunity you get to watch the other tribes during tribal council. This will help you with your strategy, you can see what is going on with the other tribes. Worth playing for?_

The tribes smile. "Yes."

_Ok let's go. Have all of the people signed up for spears head over. Each of the two people chosen will have a turn to throw the spears at the targets. The first person must hit three targets for their partner to start throwing. The first four teams to get both players to hit 3 targets move on._

Nephenee and Gatrie for the Outsiders, Jill and Sothe for Daein, Lucia and Geoffrey for Crimea, Nasir and Ena for Dragons, Leanne and Vika for Birds, Lyre and Lethe for Beast, Levail and Tanith for Begnion, and Oscar and Mist for Mercenaries.

_Go!_

_Nephenee lands a hit for her team right off the bat. Jill does a little after her. Geoffrey throws his first and misses. He looks upset. He tries again and lands a hit. Ena struggling to even make it close to the targets. Leanne can't even throw the spear. That has to be embarrassing. _

"I know I'm bad, you don't have make fun at me." Leanne said angrily.

_Lyre can't seem to hit her targets. She is trying her best though. Levail lands his first. Nephenee with her second. Jill with her second as well. Oscar with his first. Nephenee lands her third and Gatrie steps in. Geoffrey makes his third and Lucia steps in. Jill makes her third and Sothe steps in. Ena finally hits her first. Levail hits his third and Tanith steps in. It is getting close. Gatrie has two already and so does Tanith. They score their last hit at the same time. Outsiders and Begnion moving on. Oscar catches up with two hits in a row. Mist now in this. Sothe is struggling and has only hit one. Mist hits one and celebrates. She hits another and she is shocked. Sothe looks over at her frustrated that a girl is beating him. She lands a third one and Mercenaries are moving on. One more tribe can move on. Sothe concentrates and lands his second hit. He breathes deep and throws his last spear. It hits and Daein is moving on. _

_How this next one works is by elimination. You want to hit other people's tiles. It has to break for it to count. You each have five tiles with your tribe names on them. You want to hit other tribe's tiles. You can hit your own and it will count against you. Take your positions._

_After you guys drew spots Daein is up first. Jill steps up aims and hits Begnion's tile. It breaks and Jill smiles. Levail steps up for Begnion and aims for Daein. He hits and smirks._

"Revenge is sweet Jill." He laughs.

"We will see about that Levail." Jill snaps back.

_This game is getting ugly quick it seems. Nephenee steps up for the Outsiders and hits a Mercenary tile. She doesn't smile or say anything. Anything wrong Nephenee?_

"I just don't like this cut throat part of the game."

_You should have signed up for a different game then Neph because this game defines cut throat. Oscar steps up for Mercenaries and misses his shot. He was aiming for Daein's tile. _

_Sothe retaliates by hitting one of their tiles. Tanith walks up and aims for an Outsider tile. _

"The Outsiders need a tile broken."

_She lands a hit and breaks an Outsider tile. Gatrie walks up and hits a Begnion tile. _

"Shouldn't have done that Tanith." He laughs.

_Mist walks up looks at the tiles then looks back at the tribes watching. _

"I'm sorry."

_She throws and hits a Daein tile. Jill runs up and aims for Mercenaries tile and lands a hit. _

"I know we're friends Mist, sorry."

"I know Jill." Mist says back.

_Levail steps up and hits an Outsider tile. Nephenee hits a Daein tile._

"Sorry guys, but you are doing too good." Nephenee says apologetically.

_Oscar steps up and hits a Begnion tile. The score is two tiles left for Daein, two for Begnion, three for Outsiders, and two for Mercenaries. _

_Sothe walks up thinks about his throw then hits a Begnion tile. One more tile for Begnion and they are out. Tanith walks up and hits a Daein tile. Gatrie could end this for two teams. Which will he choose? He looks back at Nephenee and makes a decision. He throws it at Daein's last tile and hits it. Just like that Daein is out of the game. _

_Jill and Sothe were furious as they walked to the bench. Mist slowly walks up and tries to hit Begnion's last tile she misses. Tanith takes this opportunity to strike back and hits a Mercenary tile. Levail looks upset._

"Tanith! They have been missing most of their shots. You needed to hit an Outsider tile!" Levail shouts angrily.

"I'm sorry Levail, I thought we should have revenge for them aiming at us."

_Nephenee steps up and hits Begnion's last tile. Oscar steps up and hits an Outsider tile. This game isn't over yet. Gatrie has to hit the last tile. Gatrie is sweating bit time. He throws the spear and barely hits the tile. It cracks but doesn't break. Mist walks up and throws her spear. It hits an Outsider tile. The tribes are now tied. It is all up to Nephenee. She takes her position and throws the spear without hesitation. It lands her target and the Outsiders win!!!_

_Her tribe run to her and hug her. _

"Yes! Now we don't have to worry about the other competitions." Heather said thankfully.

_The next competition is one of memory. We have six stations set up. One person from each set can run down count the items. You have to remember how many items are in each station and come back and put them in a combination. Only one person from each set can be out on the field. You can go out as many times as you want but how fast you do this determines if you move on to the next round._

_Take your positions. Go!_

_Heather out for the Outsiders, Laura for Daein, Elincia for Crimea, Ena for Dragons, Vika for Birds, Lyre for Beast, Sanaki for Begnion, and Mist for Mercenaries. _

_They all run down to the stations. Heather starts with the hardest first. Mist also starts with the hardest. Sanaki starts with the easiest. She looks to be counting with her fingers. Lyre starts with the easiest also. Elincia and Laura going for the intermediate stations. Ena all by herself at an intermediate. Vika goes for the second easiest. She counts fast and is already heading back. She puts her number in the combination and Leanne runs out. Sanaki back with her number and she puts it in. Sigrun out now. Laura back with her number and she goes back out for another. Mist back and Soren heads back._

**10 minutes later**

_This is close now. Daein and Birds only need one more number to check their combo. Sigrun back with another number, they only need one more now. Soren back with another number, they also only need one more. This is getting close. Who can count and remember faster? Vika looks as though she has it and she runs back. She looks winded but puts in the last number. It is right and the Birds are moving on._

_Mist is back with her last number. She puts it in and it isn't right. Soren goes out and double checks. He comes back and puts what he thinks it right. It is and the Mercenaries are moving on. Sanaki is back with their last number. She puts it in and it is right. Begnion moving on. Marcia only needs one more and she is racing against Micaiah. They both get back, but Micaiah finishes first and she is right. _

_This next round is going to get harder. I will show you a picture. You each have individual boards. You must move the colored pieces to match what I showed you. You will have a certain amount of time for each. The time limit will get shorter each round. Take your positions. _

_The first picture is shown and everyone tries to memorize it. Go!_

_Everyone is working fast except Mist. She isn't sure if she got it right. Times up! Show your boards._

_Everyone is right. Here is the next picture. Go! Vika and Leanne are the first to finish. Laura and Soren look confident. Sanaki rushes to get it done. She finishes just in time. Stop! Show your boards._

_Micaiah gets it wrong and Sigrun gets it wrong._

Sigrun looks upset. "Sorry Sanaki."

_Going to get a little harder. Here is the picture._

_They barely get enough time and he turns it around. Leanne finishes first and Vika second. Laura third and Soren next. Mist doesn't finish in time and sighs. Nope Mist that's not right. Sanaki that's not right either._

_Begnion is out of the challenge. The next picture is shown for about 10 seconds. Everyone takes the whole time limit. Laura gets it wrong Leanne gets it wrong. Soren gets it wrong and the Birds win immunity!_

All the Bird tribe runs and hugs Vika. "We aren't going to tribal!" They all shout happily.

_Congrats Birds, you won't be seeing me tonight._

_The next competition will be of strength. This will only be one round. Each person will have two sandbags the tribe that holds theirs the longest wins. Take your positions. _

_Ike and Mia are representing the Mercenaries, Zelgius and Levail for Begnion, Mordecai and Ranulf for Beast, Naesala and Reyson for the Birds, Garetn and Nasir for the Dragons, Geoffrey and Kieran for Crimea, Sothe and Zihark for Daein, Stefan and Brom for the Outsiders. Go!_

_Reyson is the only one struggling at the start of the challenge. Everyone else seems calm and collected. After about five minutes Reyson drops one of his bags. Naesala does not look happy. Ten minutes roll by and Sothe drops one of his bags. _

"My arm gave out." Sothe said shaking his head.

_We don't need excuses Sothe, you let go and that is all that matters. An hour passes by and no one has dropped anymore. The sun is at its highest and is scorching hot. It is taking its toll on the players. Reyson drops his last bag and walks over to the bench. Sothe drops his last bag too and sits on the bench. Gareth and Nasir don't even look phased. Ranulf drops a bag. Stefan drops a bag too. _

_A half hour passes and everyone except the dragons look exhausted. Kieran and Geoffrey both drop a bag. Ike and Mia drop a bag. Levail drops a bag and Stefan drops his only bag left. _

_Naesala, Zihark, Brom, Gareth, Nasir, Mordecai, and Zelgius all have both bags left. Ike, Mia, Geoffrey, Kieran, Ranulf, and Levail have one._

_Another half hour passes and Naesala, Zihark, and Brom drop one bag. For Mia being the only girl she is doing pretty well against these guys. _

"You betch'a Jeff."

_Geoffrey drops his last bag and sits on the bench. He looks ashamed. Zihark's arm is shaking really bad. Brom is sweating really badly. No one wanting to give up. Kieran, Zihark, and Brom all drop their last bag. Levail drops his last bag. So does Ranulf. Naesala shakes violently and then drops his last bag. Mia gives in and drops her bag too. Ike can't hold his any longer either and he drops his bag._

_It is a fight for determination now. Gareth, Nasir, Mordecai, and Zelgius all have both bags. No one looks to be struggling either. Two hours pass by and Zelgius drops one. Looks like we will be having a late tribal council tonight. Mordecai didn't show it but he was exhausted. He collapsed and started seizing. The medical team was called right away. When they arrived they said it looked pretty bad. He was suffering from heat stroke. They took him away right away and the challenge was stopped._

_I hate to inform you Zelgius, but we cannot continue this challenge. Since the Dragon team has both members they will receive immunity. Zelgius was not happy with this decision. He could have lasted a lot longer than the dragons. _

_We will get more information on how Mordecai is doing later. It is getting late and the sun is starting to set. We will have to finish the arrow completion fast with only one round. We will play like the last tile challenge. You must strike your own tiles. Each member has to hit five and no more. This is where your decisions will come into play. _

_We will draw for spots and order. _

_Oscar is up first. Oscar aims and releases his arrow striking his tile. This competition is already starting with a bang. Rafiel is next and he can't figure out how to wield the bow. He tries and it goes about 3 feet in front of him. Everyone chuckles._

_Heather steps up and misses by only a little. Leo steps up and hits his tile. Astrid also hits hers. Lethe surprisingly hits hers. Sigrun misses hers. Gareth misses his._

_**30 minutes later**_

_Oscar, Astrid, and Leo are done with their tiles and Titania has only one left to hit. No one else is close to her so the challenge looks inevitable. Eddy readies his bow but misses his tile. Titania is up and she hits hers winning immunity for the Mercenaries. _

_All the competitions are over. I will be seeing the Beast, Daein, Crimea, and Begnion at tribal tonight. Since it is really late we will have to go right now. No time to scramble or make a decision._

_A twist also, the winning tribes get to watch._

**At Tribal Council**

The losing tribes all are sitting around the fire and the winners are opposite of them behind Jeff.

_So Beast tribe, tell me why you are here. By the way Mordecai is still resting and will not be participating in tonight's tribal. He will return to the game tomorrow. He was just exhausted and the sun was getting to him. _

Ranulf spoke up first. "Honestly Jeff I think it was because the other teams are good. We all tried our best. We laguz don't really use weapons and our only shot was the strength and memory. We blew those so we lost."

_Does everyone agree with Ranulf?_

Everyone nods their head. "This is going to be a hard vote because we can't blame anyone. We all tried hard and we are all tight. I don't want to see anyone go." Lethe adds.

_How do you make this decision then? Who goes home? Kyza you've been quiet._

"Jeff, I don't want to vote out my friends. I'm sorry Lyre, but I'm voting for you."

The tribe was shocked Kyza said this out loud.

"I'm sorry but Lyre is the weakest in the tribe. I do like her but we need our tribe strong."

_Lyre?_

"I would have to disagree because I think I could be very useful later on with my strategic moves. It is their hands I guess."

_Ok Daein this is your first time here. How are you guys voting?_

Sothe was first to speak. "I am voting based on physical strength and for keeping our tribe strong."

"Which basically means voting me out Jeff. It isn't fair because I work hard around camp while Sothe makes google eyes with Micky. I have earned my place here and I work hard in challenges, but I get voted off because I look meek and I am a girl." Laura interrupted.

_Anyone agree with Laura?_

Jill looks at the tribe. "I say we should vote on who will stay loyal and who works hard tonight guys. Laura proved herself in each challenge. I say we vote out someone who thinks they are valuable but is just pointing out everyone else's flaws."

Zihark added. "There are strong bonds already that need broken up. It just needs to be addressed which ones are more important."

_What do you think Edward? Is this what is best for the tribe?_

"I hope the bond they are talking about is not Leo and I's because that means one of us is going tonight and I have so much more to give. I have made my alliances and I will stick by them no matter what."

_Leonardo, will this be the start of many more tribals?_

"I don't think so Jeff. I think that this will only make us stronger. Having all of us has made us feel stronger, but I think losing someone will motivate us even more to work harder."

_Crimea where are you guys tonight tribe wise?_

Lucia speaks for the tribe. "In a bad place Jeff. We will sorely miss Makolov. He has been chosen to take the fall by everyone."

Makolov rolls his eyes. "Yes the mighty Lucia has chosen who she deems worthy to go."

_Marcia and Astrid are you ready for Makolov to go?_

Marcia smiles. "Oh no Jeff, Lucia, Elincia, and Geoffrey think they have this tribe in their pocket, but we have four to their three and we are rocking this vote tonight. Makolov is a weak player, but he gives us the number. We would be stupid to vote him out."

Elincia, Geoffrey and Lucia's mouths drop.

_Elincia you look shocked and surprised that people are strategizing and just not doing as their told._

"Well yeah Jeff, I thought we had decided what was best for the tribe."

"You mean what was best for you. Makolov is my husband. I can't vote him out over someone who sits around and bosses others around. Sorry."

Lucia gets really angry at Astrid. "You are a fool! Kieran you are too for following these idiots! This is madness and it will destroy our tribe."

Kieran stands up to her. "You are the idiot for assuming you could manipulate this game like you do everyone else's life. I can't wait for you to go, let's get this vote going already."

_Lastly Begnion, you guys are used to this. I am afraid to ask what you guys are thinking._

Levail quietly stands up and addresses the tribe. "I know it is either me or Zelgius going tonight. I think it is ridiculous to keep weak people in over your two strongest men, but you have made your beds and you will lay in them soon enough. I just implore you to vote me out before Zelgius. We still have a chance with him."

_Well now that that is over we can begin the vote, but before we do. I have another twist. The tribes that sat and watched will choose one person from all of the tribes combined to save. They must all agree on one person. _

The Bird tribe chooses Lyre, the Mercenaries choose Lucia, the Dragons choose Lyre, and the Outsiders choose Lyre.

_Lyre gets individual immunity and the Beast tribe cannot vote for her. You may vote._

**Voting process……**

_I will go tally the votes. _

_For the Beast tribe Kyza, Kyza, Lethe, Kyza. That's enough votes. Grab your torch Kyza. Your tribe has spoken._

_For the Daein tribe. 1__st__ vote is Laura, Laura, Sothe, Sothe. Two votes each. Sothe, 10__th__ person voted out of Survivor Emblem Sothe. Grab your torch._

"You'll regret sticking with that weakling. Be careful Micaiah, I'm rooting for you."

_The tribe has spoken._

_For Crimea….going to be a easy one. 1__st__ vote Lucia, Lucia, Lucia, Makolov, Makolov, Makolov. Tied at 3 votes each. Last vote Lucia. Grab your torch. _

"You'll be sorry! I hate you all!"

_Lucia, your tribe has spoken._

_Last but….ok least Begnion. 1__st__ vote Zelgius, Sanaki, Sanaki, Zelgius. Tied at 2 votes each. Last vote Zelgius. Grab your torch._

_Zelgius your tribe has spoken._

"Good luck Levail."

_Well you are all making big decisions. We aren't even close to the end and many of you are making end game choices. Let us hope those choices are worth it in the end. Lyre, I will need immunity back. Have a safe trip back and goodnight._


	5. Chapter 5

Survivor Emblem Episode 4

**Last Words:**

Kyza: I was so shocked to see that they gave the immunity necklace to Lyre. Maybe I shouldn't have told everyone we were voting for her. My mistake and it cost me in the end. They must really be trying to weaken the Beast tribe by keeping her in. No hard feelings and I am still rooting for the Beast tribe. I am hoping Ranulf wins this game. I know he has an alliance with the Mercenaries after the merge. It was fun and I would do it all again in a second.

Sothe: I am ticked right now! I can't believe they turned on me. Now Micaiah is going to be all alone in that game until they vote her out next. This sucks because I thought we had a strong alliance with Edward and Leonardo. We were going to the final four, but I guess that weasel Laura got them to switch. I do have hard feelings. I hope they keep losing until they are all out. I guess I just need to choose better friends.

Lucia: I am so shocked at the accusations against me. I did not just sit around and order people around. I wanted what was best for the tribe and that WAS voting out Makolov. He is a lazy swindler who deserves nothing in life. They will regret voting me out. I am strong and will work well with others. Poor Elincia and Geoffrey. I hope Crimea will win so that they can stay longer in the game. I am afraid for them. It is a pity that Kieran shouted those mean things to me. I thought we were friends. It did hurt my feelings and I hope we can work it out after the game. I am just shocked and very surprised, that is all the more I can say.

Zelgius: All I can say is that Levail will be joining me next. Sanaki and her two slaves are running this game, or at least until the merges. We have lost every single immunity challenge and it really sucks. I am not used to losing or being on the short end of the stick. I cannot believe I was voted out so early. I guess you can't be physical early in this game or they will vote you out. You also can't make smart alliances and try to vote out the weak, especially if they have friends. I have no regrets and it was enjoyable while it lasted. I am proud to say I didn't lose my integrity and that I played with honesty. Good luck Levail and I hope you make it to the merge.

_Last time on Survivor Emblem the tribes were forced to choose who they thought would do the best in each category in an Olympic type competition. No matter how hard Begnion tried they kept coming up short by just an inch it seemed. In the end the Bird tribe won their first immunity, the Mercenaries, the Dragons, and the Outsiders were victorious. That left the Beast tribe, Daein, Crimea, and Begnion all going to tribal council. After a long and heated tribal twists were revealed and Lyre was chosen to save. In the end Kyza, Sothe, Lucia, and Zelgius were voted out. Who will go home tonight? _

_The tribes headed back to their camps and most were silent going back, others celebrated. Overall the challenges and tribals were taking their toll._

**Bird Tribe**

Naesala, Leanne, Vika, Reyson, and Rafiel all hugged each other when they got back to camp.

Naesala was the first to start celebrating. "I would like to thank Vika and Leanne for winning that challenge so we wouldn't have to go to tribal for the third time. Who else is happy woooo!"

Leanne was blushing. Vika smiled proudly. "Thanks guys. We need to win from here on out so we can win this thing! Us five till the end!"

Rafiel pulled Vika aside. "That was a nice speech and all, but it is a final four and nobody wants to be reminded that we will have to backstab someone."

"Oh yeah. Well we will deal with that when we get there."

The bird tribe stayed up pretty late dancing, singing, and telling stories of the Serenes forests' beauty.

**Outsiders Tribe**

When the Outsiders got back it was pretty calm. There wasn't anything to be down or up about. It was just another night. The only problem was Ilyana's stomach growling throughout the night.

**Daein**

As the tribe walked back Micaiah was trying her best not to look upset. The others were happy and celebrating. Some were even laughing about the blindside. Laura slowed down to walk beside Micaiah.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you about the vote."

Micaiah started to cry a little. "You did what you had to do. It would have been you or him. I don't blame you or have harsh feelings. I just feel a little alone now. Can you promise me that you will tell me if it me next to go?"

Laura nodded. "I promise Micaiah. If we don't lose we can all stay together. Don't give up so easy."

Laura put her arm around Micaiah and the tribe walked back to their camp feeling better.

**Crimea**

Camp wasn't so pleasant at Crimea's camp. Geoffrey was furious and Elincia wouldn't stop crying. The tribe was split and it didn't look good for Elincia and Geoffrey.

"Why does everyone all the sudden hate us Geoffrey?"

"I don't know! You are going to chum up with the girls and find out. Maybe you can save us."

"I'll try, but you must calm down."

Meanwhile the others were sitting pretty around the fire.

Makolov spoke up first. "Thanks guys for saving my neck. I know I'm not the most reliable or pleasant person to be around so I will try to work harder."

Marcia looked at Kieran who was visibly upset with what was said at tribal. "We owe it all to Kieran. Thanks honey for looking after my brother. I know it was hard to go against Geoffrey."

Kieran smiled. "Thanks Marcia. I hope we can take this alliance far or that decision would be for naught."

**Mercenaries**

The tribe was celebrating that they have only lost one member of the tribe.

Ike spoke up first. "We are doing great guys! We are six strong and I think we can keep it that way."

The tribe was fueled on by Ike's words and they stayed up late talking about strategies and the other tribes.

**Begnion**

The Begnion tribe was pretty somber and quiet. They only had four members left and Levail was feeling pretty bad about his spot. When they got back Levail addressed the tribe.

"I pretty much know I am going next. I just ask that you think about your decisions thus far. We have lost every challenge and if you vote me out there will be no chance for you when we merge."

Sanaki laughed. "The only way you get past the next three days is if we win."

Tanith and Sanaki laughed while Sigrun gave Levail and pitiful look. She mouthed that she was sorry.

**Beast Tribe**

Ranulf, Lethe, and Lyre walked back and came to the almost dead camp.

"It is so quiet and weird now that there are only three of us." Lyre said as she hugged herself to keep warm.

Ranulf sighed and went off on his own. He was clearly frustrated at how the vote went down.

"Don't get me wrong I like Lyre, but it should have been her going tonight. I was sad to see Kyza go and he didn't even see it coming. We need to win this next one or we will be picked off one by one after the merge."

**Dragon Tribe**

The dragon tribe was kind of bored with the whole game so far.

"We haven't lost one yet. We are dominating and it is kind of getting boring." Ena interrupted Gareth

"You shouldn't say things like that. That is how people start losing."

"Oh give it a rest Ena, you are such a drag."

Ena stormed off and Kurth went after her.

"I can't stand being around him Kurth. I won't take it much longer. Once we merge and make new alliances I say we get rid of him first."

Kurth put his arm around Ena to console her.

"I know you're upset, but I don't think we should ever vote out our own kind if we don't have to."

"Whatever Kurth, do what you want."

**Reward Challenge**

_Come on in guys! Tribal Council was pretty rough on you guys so I thought we could give some big rewards this time. The four tribes that win the challenge will win a steak feast with wine to wash it down. Worth playing for?_

"YES!" Everyone shouted.

_So you guys will have to fight for your food. Think of this as a capture the flag game. Your tribe will have to defend your own flag while you also try to get another tribe's flag. Two people on the field at once. The first four teams to get two flags win reward. We will draw for positions._

_Ok first up is the Bird tribe vs. Crimea. Vika and Naesala taking on Kieran and Makolov._

Naesala defends the flag while Vika goes for Crimea's flag. Makolov defends his flag while Kieran runs for Bird's flag.

Vika outruns Makolov and gets the flag but Makolov tackles her as she runs back.

"Kieran help me get the flag back." Kieran ignores Makolov and tries to get the flag by himself. He tries to get past Naesala but Naesala pins him down.

"Come on Vika! Just drag him with you across the line!"

Vika starts to drag Makolov along with her across the line.

_Birds win first flag! Next up is Begnion vs. Mercenaries._

_Tanith and Levail taking on Oscar and Mia. Go!_

Tanith and Levail come up with a strategy to both go after the flag. They both run and Mia and Oscar don't know whether to try to defend or go after the flag.

They hesitate and misjudge by going after the flag. Levail is too fast and he gets his flag back before Oscar or Mia.

_Begnion wins a flag! Next Daein vs. Dragons. Edward and Zihark taking on Ena and Nasir._

Nasir goes for the Dragon tribe and Zihark and Edward try to stop him but Nasir just drags them along. Nasir grabs the flag and then drags ZIhark and Edward past the line.

_Dragons win a flag!_

_Beast vs Outsiders_

_Ranulf and Lyre taking on Nephenee and Gatrie_

Ranulf and Lyre are too quick on their feet and they get the flag easily.

_2__nd__ round starts and the Bird, Begnion, Dragons, and Beast get the flags for a second time and win reward._

_Congratulations guys. You will enjoy a feast together and you can talk strategy or just eat and keep to yourself. The choice is yours._

The defeated tribes walk back to their camps and the winners started their feast.

The Begnion tribe did not waste any time. They dug right in.

The Dragons were laughing. "So you guys haven't eaten in a while?"

Levail lifted his face from the food for two seconds. "How did you guess?"

They all laughed and joined in. The tribes were laughing and learning about one another and talking about how their camp life had been.

Half way through the meal Lyre noticed a bottle in the middle with a note inside. She reached for it and started to read it to herself.

Tanith saw her take it and kept an eye on her. "Hey Lyre, what is that you're reading?"

Everyone was looking at her know. "It is a clue to a hidden immunity idol. It says that the idol is back at our own camps. We can use it to save ourselves if we feel we are going to be voted out."

Sanaki grew impatient. "Read it out loud already!"

"Ok, ok. It says that it is where we are everyday. Just look to your greatest life source and find a pearl among the rubble. I wonder what that means?"

Everyone was thinking about how they were going to get the idol to save themselves. After they finished they all hugged each other and some new alliances were made. Vika had talked with Lyre and Lethe and made a little deal with them. Sigrun and Naesala were chatting each other up and they made a little deal.

The tribes went back to their camps and got ready for the immunity challenge the next day. They talked possible strategies.

**Bird Tribe**

Vika and Rafiel told the group they were going to get water and it clicked in their head.

"Water is the main source of life! That must be where the idol is!"

They ran for the river for water and started looking for it around the river bed.

"It said that it was a pearl among the rubble. Look for something that stands out among the rocks."

Vika and Rafiel searched everywhere and couldn't find anything.

"I'm done searching Vika, it isn't here."

Vika stopped to think. "Maybe it is up by the rock wall. There are a hundred spots you could hide something there."

"We can search tomorrow then."

They gather water and head back to camp. When they arrive Naesala and Reyson greet them.

"Where were you guys off to for so long?" Reyson asked smirking at Rafiel.

"It took a long time to get water because I kept dropping them and falling. I guess I am too weak."

Naesala didn't believe him for a second. "So did you guys find it or are we going to have to vote for you to find out?"

Vika was mad. "We did not find it because we weren't looking for it! The nerve!" Vika stomped off hoping her plan worked.

**Begnion Tribe**

Levail sat there wondering when he was going to search for the idol. He knew where it might be but who would risk looking for it?

The girls all sat around watching his every move. He had to do it while they were asleep.

"I know he is going to try to look for it girls." Sanaki broke their silence. "He has been plotting to get me out with the idol I know it."

"We won't let him Sanaki. We haven't let him out of our sight since we got back."

"We should be careful not to underestimate him."

**Dragons**

Ena was the first to bring up the idea. "I say we all look for it and vow to use it after the merge. We need to save ourselves. We have the biggest target on our backs. No one wants the dragons to get far."

Kurth smiled. "I agree Ena, you are so smart. I was going to sneak off to look for it for myself."

The others were alarmed by what Kurth said. He was already trying to play a sneaky game. Maybe he was a threat for the finals.

They all set out to look for it and they found it in no time. It was on the riverbed next to some dark rocks. It was right beside the rock wall.

"With this we can make it past the merge."

**Beast Tribe**

Ranulf, Lethe, and Lyre were sitting there rubbing their stomachs when they saw a boat coming. It was Jeff and Mordecai was coming back.

"It's Mordy!" They all ran out to meet him at the beach.

_Hey guys Mordecai is back in the game and is feeling better. I hope you can pull it together and come up with a victory._

Lethe was in tears hugging Mordecai. "Thanks Jeff we will."

Mordecai looked at Lethe. "Lethe crying?" Lethe wiped her eyes.

"Never Mordecai I just got sand in my eyes. We are so happy you are back."

They all celebrated Mordecai's return with fish. They didn't even think about looking for the idol they were so happy.

**Immunity Challenge**

The tribes all walked in looking pumped and ready.

_Ok guys this is how this challenge is going to work. Only four people will have to play the others will sit out. There is a pole on one side of this sand court. Two people from each tribe will be holding on to it and the other two will be trying to pull the opposing tribes players off of their pole and drag them across this line. We will draw for spots._

_The first two tribes facing each other are Dragons and Daein. Ena and Kurth on the poles for the Dragons and Leo and Jill on the poles for Daein. Gareth and Nasir on the court for Dragons and Zihark and Eddy on the court for Daein. Go!_

Gareth and Nasir run for Leo's pole first. Zihark and Edward run for Ena's pole first. They both start pulling at her arms and legs. She isn't budging. They keep working on her while Nasir and Gareth easily get Leo of the pole. He is kicking and flailing as hard as he can to shake free. They get him across their line and start for Jill.

"Guys hurry! They are going for me!"

"Hold on Jill!" They finally get Ena free and drag her across the line.

_We are tied up now, it comes down to this._

Gareth and Nasir start tearing Jill apart.

"Come on guys! I can't hold much longer!"

"We are trying but these guys are stronger than they look."

Edward and Zihark were giving everything into getting Kurth off the pole but he wouldn't budge.

Nasir managed to get Jill off and they drag her across the line winning immunity.

_Next up is Mercenaries and Outsiders. Titania and Mia on the poles and Ike and Oscar on the field. Heather and Nephenee on the poles with Brom and Gatrie on the field. Go!_

Ike and Oscar go after Heather first. She looks at Nephenee with a strange smile.

"Should we lose so we can vote out Stefan?"

Nephenee was shocked. "No! We should never lose on purpose Heather. Stefan is with us."

"I am not so sure, but I will try I guess."

They pulled on her arms and legs at the same time and got her off for a second but she managed to get a hold again.

Brom and Gatrie were working separately on both Mia and Titania. Mia and Titania were easily holding on with just one person pulling on them.

Ilyana getting frustrated yelled to Gatrie. "Hey guys, how about you work together on one person!"

Gatrie listened and they worked on getting Titania off. Her face was beat red from straining so much.

"Guys I can't hold on much longer hurry up."

Mia tried to cheer her on. "Hold on Titania, you have this Red."

Oscar and Ike yank Heather off her pole and drag her across the line.

_One more for Mercenaries to win._

Titania couldn't hold on any longer and they dragged her across.

_We are tied up._

Nephenee was holding on for dear life and they weren't taking her anywhere. Mia was easier to get off. They pulled her off, but she managed to get free and run back.

"Go Mia!" the Mercenaries cheered.

Nephenee thinking they almost won let go to celebrate and they dragged her off. She kicked and flailed but couldn't get free and the Mercenaries dragged her across the line.

_Mercenaries win immunity!_

"I'm sorry guys, that was all my fault." Nephenee said to her tribemates.

_Up next are Crimea and Beast. Lethe and Lyre on the poles with Ranulf and Mordecai on the field. Makolov and Elincia on the poles while Geoffrey and Kieran are on the field. Go!_

Crimea didn't even stand a chance. Mordecai practically ripped Elincia off and dragged her across the line in 20 sec. Ranulf took little time getting Makolov off of his pole. He tried to claw the sand but Ranulf just dragged him by his legs across.

_Just like that the Beast tribe wins immunity!_

Geoffrey was ticked. "Why!" he yelled making a scene.

_Last competition is between Birds and Begnion. Sanaki and Sigrun holding and Levail and Tanith on the field. Reyson and Vika holding and Naesala and Rafiel on the field. Go! _

Levail and Tanith charged for Reyson. He came right off and they scored on right off the bat.

Naesala and Rafiel got Sanaki off just as easily. She was too weak to hold on.

_We are tied up and the game just started._

Vika was holding on for dear life. She wasn't going anywhere soon. Sigrun was trying but Naesala was too strong for her. She slipped and they started dragging her. She kicked loose and got back on the pole.

"Hold on Sigrun!" Sanaki cried out.

Naesala gathered all his strength and in a burst of energy picked her up and just carried her across the line.

_Birds win immunity!_

Levail dropped to his knees. Sigrun was crying. Tanith punched the pole. "I am sick and tired of losing!"

_Sorry guys, Crimea, Outsiders, Begnion, and Daein all coming to tribal council tonight. See you then._

The tribes walked back to figure out who was going tonight.

**Daein**

Micaiah felt so alone at camp. All the others went off to talk and left her alone.

"This sucks. I did nothing wrong and they are treating me so badly. I can't help that Sothe was so overpowering. Just because I was aligned with him doesn't mean I was like that too. My only hope is to plead with Leo and Eddy to vote Laura."

Eddy, Leo, Jill, Zihark, and Laura were talking about the vote.

"So we are all good with voting Micaiah? It will be an easy vote. No surprises and no fights." Zihark reassured the tribe.

They all nodded and headed back.

Micaiah met with them. "I know it's me tonight guys and I understand your decision. I'm sorry for how Sothe treated you."

Jill and Laura hug her not knowing she is being sneaky.

"We are sorry too, but we just made our alliances. It is nothing personal."

They walk away and Micaiah pulls Eddy and Leo aside. "Guys I am just going to plead my case and if you don't like what I am hearing then you can vote me out, but I want to play with you guys. I don't see why you are aligning with such a tight group of Jill, Zihark, and Laura? They will pick you guys off once they are done with you. I will stay with you and we will be in the final four at least. I like you guys and I'd rather see you guys get far then just a merge boot."

She left them to think.

"She has a point Eddy. It would be smart to vote Laura out before Micky."

"I don't know Leo, we already have a solid five with Jill and Zihark, if we go with Micaiah we will have to pick two others to join."

"I guess we will see tonight.

**Crimea**

Geoffrey was so mad everyone stayed away from him. Elincia came to the girls and pleaded.

"Please Marcia and Astrid, please reconsider voting Geoffrey out. We could start a female alliance."

Marcia was not going to amuse Elincia, as much as she liked her the lines had already been drawn.

"I'm sorry Elincia but even if we wanted to not vote for Geoffrey who would we vote for? I would never vote for Kieran or my brother and Astrid is my closest ally. It would have to be you or Geoffrey and we are only thinking about you."

Astrid chimes in. "Sorry, but it has to be Geoffrey. We don't want to send you home."

Elincia starts to cry again. "Thanks girls, I guess I can only hope we merge tomorrow then."

**Outsiders**

Stefan knew it was his head tonight so he decided to scramble. He pulled Ilyana and Brom aside.

"I trust you guys and I know it is me tonight. I just want to plead my case to my most trusted allies. Ilyana, I just want you to know that if you don't vote for me tonight I will take you on every reward I win and I will feed you till the game ends. Brom I see you as an honorable man and I trust you more than anyone out here. I think Heather needs to go because she will betray you guys as soon as the merge comes. She wants an all girl alliance and it would be in your best interest to flip Brom. Just think on it."

Heather was laughing it up seeing Stefan scramble. She had her plan all calculated. She would take Ilyana and Nephenee to the end with her. She could use Gatrie as a boy toy until she was done with him. This game could go perfectly for her.

**Begnion**

Levail didn't even try to scramble. He just planned to go out yelling and screaming. His only chance was to find the immunity idol. As soon as he got back to camp he ran for the woods. Sigrun and Tanith ran after him.

They are searched for it and Levail had no luck. Tanith sees it just before Levail does and she scrambles to get it. He dives and misses it. Tanith grabs it and celebrates.

"That was my only hope and now I am gone."

**Tribal Council**

_Come on in guys. Well Daein you guys haven't been here very often. This is only your second time. What are the tribe dynamics? We will start with you Edward._

"Well we have a strong core alliance of Zihark, Jill, and Laura. Then you have Leo and I, and then Micaiah is all by herself. I am having a hard time because I am tight with three different people and one of them is going home."

_I don't think I need to ask, it seems obvious that Micaiah is going tonight?_

"Yep Jeff, it is me going tonight and it is just because I was aligned with Sothe, who apparently no one liked. Jill and Zihark are running the show and Leo and Eddy are taking the bait. If they were smart they would go with me."

Jill got mad and interrupted. "Who say I am running the show. This game is unpredictable and you can never be too confident."

_Laura I see you have your bags packed, and Edward said you were part of the main alliance. Can I ask why?_

"Like Jill said you can't be confident in this game. You never know how people are thinking. I could be played tonight."

_Well let's start the vote………..I will tally the votes. 1__st__ vote Laura, Laura. _

Jill looks at Eddy and Leo thinking they betrayed her. Leo looks away. Eddy's eyes get big.

_Micaiah, Micaiah, Micaiah. Last vote, 13__th__ person voted out of Survivor Emblem Micaiah. Micaiah grab your torch. Your tribe has spoken._

_Well it seems there was a uniform decision. Hope you guys can stay together. Goodnight._

Crimea walks in as Daein leaves.

_Welcome back to tribal council Crimea. You guys were on a winning streak and then it seemed to crash. What needs to happen for your tribe to get on track?_

Astrid speaks up. "I think we need to unite again and I think this vote will do just that."

_So Elincia what is your vote based on?_

"Jeff, it is really hard to vote tonight because I don't want to vote for who I am voting for. It is the only thing I can do to redeem my actions."

_Marcia who is bringing this tribe down?_

"I don't think that anyone is necessarily bringing us down, but if we want to have a strong unified group to the merge we need to vote this person out."

_You guys are flirting around the person. Who is going home?_

Geoffrey raises his hand. "It's me Jeff and I think this tribe is absolutely stupid. I am probably the strongest person on this tribe and they are going to keep that lazy oaf Makolov over me because of an alliance."

Marcia interrupts him. "You do know that is how the game works. If you are going to be a royal snob and boss everyone around instead of making alliances then it is your own fault. Let's get this vote over with Jeff so we can shut the retard up."

The tribe was surprised by Marcia's words. They all thought it was funny and true.

_OK then. Start the vote……..I will go tally the votes._

_Geoffrey, Geoffrey, Geoffrey, Makolov, 14__th__ person voted out of Survivor Emblem Geoffrey._

_Your tribe has spoken._

"Hope you all lose except you Elincia."

"Bye Geoffrey."

_Well hopefully the tribe will unite after this vote. Goodnight guys._

The Outsiders trudge in not looking too happy, except Heather.

_Well you guys don't look happy except you Heather. You look happy._

"I am Jeff. We get to vote out the thorn in our side, Stefan."

Stefan interrupts "He we go. Is it going down like this Heather? I know I'm going so why are you such a b****?"

"I can't be happy you are leaving? I can choose to be however I want idiot. You are just mad that my alliance is stronger."

"Guys you have to listen to me! Heather only wants to play this game with girls. She will backstab you the first chance she gets. She wants an all girl alliance to make it to the final four."

"Are you done Stefan? I am talking my alliance to the merge and I will stick with them no matter what. I have never said anything about an all girl alliance."

_Well I am going to stop this before it goes too far. Let's just vote._

…………

_I'll go tally the votes. Heather, Stefan, Stefan, Stefan, 15__th__ person voted out Stefan._

_Stefan your tribe has spoken._

"I got the message Jeff. Hope you guys get what you deserve."

_Well that was certainly a heated tribal. Goodnight._

Begnion walks in and Levail looks ready to kill someone.

_I don't even have to ask why Levail looks mad._

"There is no hope Jeff, can we just cut straight to the voting?"

Sigrun spoke up. "He is right Jeff, we have already made our minds and the fighting has already been too far."

_Ok then start voting._

…………_.._

_Sanaki, Levail, Levail, 16__th__ person voted out of Survivor Levail._

_Your tribe has spoken. _

_That was fast and painless I guess. Goodnight._

**Last Words:**

Micaiah: I don't blame my tribe for their decision. I just aligned with the wrong guy. I should have talked more with everyone instead of leaving Jill and Zihark out of the conversations. I wish I could have lasted longer, but what are you going to do. Maybe if the merge happened this week I could have had a chance with someone else. I hope Daein stays strong and one of them wins it. I had a wonderful experience and I wish them all the best.

Geoffrey: I hate all of them except Elincia. I hope she makes it to the merge so she can betray and backstab all of those pathetic losers. I can say I was the most disappointed with Kieran. I thought he had my back no matter what and he was the swing vote for Lucia's boot. It is a game, but my feelings were genuinely hurt. Makolov is a loser and will always be one. I don't know why they are aligning themselves with such a cur. Best of luck for Elincia and screw the rest.

Stefan: I have never felt so hated in my life and I am a branded. I thought Gatrie and Brom would hear my plea, but Nephenee has Brom and Ilyana has Gatrie. I was just on the wrong side I guess. I have no hard feelings for everyone except Heather. She is a hateful person who deserves nothing in life. I can't wait to eat again and I hope Brom wins it for the kids.

Levail: It was inevitable. I knew I was going home. The only thing that would have saved me was the hidden immunity idol and Tanith got it. I am really surprised at how hard this game is. I figured it would be a no-brainer to get rid of the weak first, but this is a social game. I failed and I have no regrets. I know for a fact Sanaki, Sigrun, and Tanith will not last much longer. Sanaki will have no friends after this game. I know I no longer respect her.

_Next time on Survivor. The tribes get mixed up. Who will align with who? Will the alliances remain intact? New twists and turns in the game so don't miss it._


	6. Chapter 6

Switch Ups

**Daein**

They all got back and Laura immediately broke down. "I am so tired of having my name written down; I don't think I can go through any more of this. It hurts to know everyone wants you gone every tribal."

Jill sat down beside her and wrapped her arm around Laura's shoulder. "I'm sorry. It really does hurt you. We are a unified tribe now. We are going to the merge with these five. You don't have to worry."

Edward and Leo went off to talk. "Why did you vote for Laura Leo?" Edward asked quizzically.

"I am thinking ahead. Laura will continue to be weak and be a vote for them. If you would have voted for her too, there would have been a tie. Maybe they would have re-thought voting for Micky and instead voting weak Laura out. We would have had three solid going into the merge. Now we are two on the outs."

Edward stared open mouthed. "You think too much. We are fine for now."

**Crimea**

Elincia could do nothing but think about her fate. Her only hope was praying for a merge of some sort. She was next to go and nothing would change that.

Kieran, Marcia, Astrid, and Makolov just sat around the fire quietly. They had the numbers but they actually felt bad for Elincia. They decided that they would welcome her into the alliance if there was a merge.

**Begnion**

The three girls were all alone now. "We have lost every single immunity challenge. They would be stupid to vote us out. We are a sure victory for whoever takes us to the final four."

Sigrun and Tanith laughed at what Sanaki said.

"You forgot we can use this idol to save ourselves." Tanith pointed out her idol.

"Yeah Tanith, smart thinking grabbing that before Levail, or we would have had to vote one of us out."

**Outsiders**

Heather could not stop gloating and babbling on about Stefan getting voted out. The tribe just wanted to drown her in the ocean.

"Please stop talking about it Heather, we want to go to sleep." Ilyana growled as she rolled over in the shelter.

"Sheesh, I am just happy about the vote." Heather tended to the fire while her tribe fell asleep.

"My plan is working out to it ultimate design. Soon I'll have my women's alliance and the game of Survivor will be mine! Muhahahaha!"

**Reward Challenge**

_Come on in guys! Get a look at the new tribes. Stefan, Micaiah, Geoffrey, and Levail voted out last tribal. Well there is no reward challenge today. Instead everyone drop their buffs. _

Everyone was shocked. Some were happy. Elincia's eyes lit up. Eddy and Leo were looking for people to flop. Ike was confident. Most of his tribe was still intact.

_There is a spot for all of you over here. Pick a spot and when everyone has chosen you will reach underneath and grab the flag. If the flag is Red, Green, Blue, or Yellow step forward. _

Everyone chose a spot and looked underneath the tile. Ilyana found the red. Edward found the green. Naesala found the blue, and Ike found the yellow.

_Step forward guys. This is how it is going to work. If you are a man you have to pick a woman. If you are a woman you have to pick a man. After the initial pick it doesn't matter what you choose. One person will be left standing. Ilyana since you won the rock paper scissors game you pick first._

Ilyana looked over her tribe. "I choose Gareth!" Gareth smiled and ran to hug Ilyana.

Edward smiled. "Red." Titania smiled and ran to Edward.

"Thanks."

Naesala didn't pick anyone from his tribe for some reason. "Elincia."

Elincia looked up. "Thank you Jesus!" She ran and jumped into Naesala's arms. Leanne was not happy.

Ike didn't need to think. "Mia."

She smiled and walked over and gave Ike a big smooch.

Gareth chooses Nephenee.

Titania chooses Gatrie.

Elincia chooses Tanith.

Mia chooses Mist.

……………

_The new tribes are _

_Red consisting of Ilyana, Gareth, Nephenee, Astrid, Marcia, Vika, Leanne, Jill, and Laura. _

_Green consisting of Edward, Leonardo, Brom, Heather, Ena, Rafiel, Titania, Reyson, and Gatrie._

_Blue consisting of Naesala, Elincia, Soren, Oscar, Tanith, Sanaki, Lyre, Mordecai, and Kurth._

_Yellow consisting of Ike, Mia, Kieran, Makolov, Zihark, Mist, Sigrun, Ranulf, and Lethe._

Nasir stands there looking around. "What about me Jeff?"

_It hurts me to say this Nasir, but this was kind of like the first part of the immunity challenge. Since no one chose you, your time has ended. _

Everyone from the former dragons tribe was angry. Ena buried her face in her hands.

"This doesn't seem fair." Nasir said shaking his head.

_The boat is coming to take you home._

A boat came in and Nasir hugged his former tribemates and waved goodbye as the boat disappeared.

_I know that was hard for some of you guys, but the immunity challenge is starting right now. You are now in four even teams. You will be lined up along the beach holding buckets. The first person in the line will scoop water from the ocean and toss it to the next person in the line. They will have to catch the water with their bucket and so on until it reaches the last person. They will have to pull the last bucket up and dump it into the big bucket. Once the big bucket is heavy enough it will lower and raise your flag. First two to raise their flag wins. Give you a minute to strategize._

………_.._

_Go!_

Astrid the first in line for Red does well in getting the water to Marcia. They get the hang of it right off the bat. For the Green tribe that is not the case. Edward keeps getting Leonardo wet.

"Throw it nice and easy and not all over me Eddy!" Leonardo shakes himself dry.

Blue tribe not doing too well either. Elincia can't seem to catch much water. "I'm sorry guys."

Yellow tribe doing excellent. Mist is squeezing her shirt and hair to get as much water into the bucket as possible.

"Good thinking Mist!" Ike yells.

"Thanks Bro!"

Everyone else starts to do it too.

Yellow and Red have the clear lead, but it is anybody's game. Blue catching up now that Elincia is doing better. Green still can't figure it out. Rafiel and Reyson actually dropped their buckets twice. Titania is getting frustrated with them.

Red tribe's bucket starts to lower. Yellow's bucket also starts to lower.

"One more full bucket guys!" Ilyana cheers on. Gareth pours the last bucket in and the flag raises winning the challenge. Yellow raises their flag not even five seconds after them.

_Yellow and Red win immunity! There is a twist also. Red tribe since you won first you get to send one person from both losing tribes to exile. They will be safe from tribal and there will be a hidden immunity idol. The first clue will be waiting for whoever you choose. _

"Gatrie is a big competitor, we should probably send him to weaken the tribe." Ilyana tells the tribe.

"We will send Brom instead." Jill interrupts. Everyone agrees.

"Brom from Green and Lyre from Blue."

_Ok guys, the boat will be here to take you to Exile Island. Have fun._

Brom and Lyre grab their things and wave as the boat takes them to exile.

**Exile Island**

When Brom and Lyre got to exile they agreed to look together for the idol.

"Whoever finds it gets priority, but we should definitely work together." Lyre said. Brom agreed to it hoping he would find it first.

Brom opened the clue. "It is past the sand you see and along the river. Look for a dancing tree and there the hidden immunity idol will be."

Lyre frowned. "That doesn't seem too hard. Let's start by finding the river."

The two walked past the sand dunes and found the river. They searched along the river looking for a tree that stood out. They went their separate ways and Brom found the tree. He didn't tell Lyre and searched in it. He found the idol in a hole in the tree. He quickly put it in his pants pocket. He ran back quickly and told Lyre he couldn't find it.

"This stinks! Well at least we are safe from tribal. Let's go back and build a fire."

"Ok."

**Green Tribe**

The scheming started as soon as they got back. Everyone was scrambling to find out who was voting for who. Rafiel and Reyson stuck together. Edward and Leo were together. Heather didn't have any females she felt she could align with. Ena was all alone, but if she felt she was in danger she would use the hidden immunity idol.

Rafiel and Reyson made the first move thinking everyone would see them as the weak link. They approached Ena.

"Hey Ena! We think it would be in your best interest to work with us."

Ena was happy yet a little apprehensive. "I would like that. Who do you want to vote for?"

"We were thinking Gatrie. We heard Titania saying that Heather, her, Brom, and Gatrie were thinking about aligning. We can't let that happen."

"Ok, so we need Edward and Leo then?"

"Exactly. We don't know how to convince them though?"

"Tell them Heather said one of them was going." Ena smirked maniacally.

Ena, Reyson, and Rafiel got Edward alone. They thought it would be easier to convince him compared to Leo.

"So we heard it was going to be you tonight Edward." Rafiel said saddened.

"Oh really?" Edward said concerned. "Who is targeting me?"

Reyson stepped in. "Heather has Gatrie and Titania and she says you are a threat for jury votes because you are so nice and physical."

"That is true." Edward smiled and thought to himself.

"Well can we count on your vote?"

"Sure! Thanks for having my back. I will go tell Leo. Who are we voting for then?"

"Write Gatrie's name down."

"Ok."

Titania, Heather, and Gatrie were sitting by the shelter.

Heather looked around. "Where is everyone? Has anyone approached you guys?"

Gatrie and Titania both shook their head.

"That isn't a good thing." Heather got up and went to Ena.

"Who's going tonight Ena?"

"The plan is Reyson. He is just too frail to help in challenges."

"That's what we were thinking too."

**Blue Tribe**

Elincia was so happy to have made it another day. She would have been going home if the switch.

"Thank you guys so much! I needed this. I have no allies in this game so I will vote with you one hundred percent."

Naesala was happy to hear this. Elincia seemed pathetic to him, but he could use the extra vote.

Soren spoke up to the group. "It should be Sanaki going right? Based on the performance we have all seen she is the weakest link."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Oscar went and told Tanith the plan.

"They plan to vote out Sanaki."

Tanith wasn't surprised. "I knew they would, but we have other plans. Since Lyre isn't here, who is the next weakest?"

Oscar looked interested. "What does that mean Tanith? Elincia would probably be the next weakest."

Tanith smiled. "That's all I needed." She walked away.

**Tribal Council**

_Welcome to tribal council Green tribe. How was the tribal switch?_

Ena spoke up first. "It was scary Jeff. I am the only one of my former tribe on this tribe. I have no one I feel I can trust fully. I am scared that the tribe will say "Why not vote the girl with no allies off so there is no scrambling?""

_Heather, is what Ena saying making sense?_

"Yeah completely Jeff. It would be no problem to take out someone with no allies. Why spend the time trying to gain the numbers when you can just vote her off?"

_Reyson, worried tonight?_

"It would be stupid to be confident in this game Jeff. It may very well be me going tonight."

_Ok let's get to the vote._

…………………_._

_First vote Reyson, second vote Reyson, third vote Reyson. _

Reyson looks around hoping his friends weren't pulling a fast one on him.

_Fourth vote Gatrie. Gatrie, Gatrie. We are tied Reyson three, Gatrie three. Gatrie, last vote……Gatrie._

_Grab your torch._

"You guys got me."

_Gatrie, your tribe has spoken._

_Well the tribe was mostly unified. Hopefully this will unite you because you have many trials ahead with this tribe. Goodnight._

_Let's bring in the Blue tribe. How well does everybody get along?_

Soren smirked. "We all act like we get along Jeff. I am sure that everyone has their own agenda behind the smiles."

_Blunt Soren. Anybody worried about tonight's vote?_

Sanaki raised her hand. "No one approached me and whenever I came around the whispers stopped. I know it is me going home tonight."

_Anyone agree?_

Kurth stepped up. "I like Sanaki, but we are voting out the weakest so that our tribe can be stronger. It is nothing against her. It is just strategy."

_Well unless something crazy happens this should be a routine tribal. Time to vote._

…………………………_._

_I'll go tally the votes. _

"Ummm before you tally the vote Jeff." Sanaki stands up smiling. "I would like you to have this."

Everyone was shocked. Oscar looked at Tanith. Tanith just smiled back.

_This is the hidden immunity idol. All the votes against Sanaki will not count._

_First vote Sanaki, does not count. Second vote Sanaki, does not count. Third vote Sanaki does not count. Fourth vote Sanaki, does not count. Fifth vote Sanaki, does not count. Sixth vote Sanaki, does not count. Seventh vote Elincia._

Elincia looked at Sanaki, the tears already welling. She looked down embarrassed that she was so happy earlier.

_Last vote Elincia. Elincia grab your torch. Your tribe has spoken._

"Bye guys."

_Well she never saw that coming. The tribe or should I say Sanaki has pulled the first blindside of the switched tribes. Tonight should be interesting. Goodnight._

**Last Words:**

Gatrie: I was tricked. Heather told me the tribe was voting out Reyson. I guess I shouldn't have trusted her. I am disappointed to be voted out so early. I had so much more energy to play this game. I wouldn't change a thing. I had so much fun and I learned more about my friends. Good luck to the Outsider girls. I'm rooting for you.

Elincia: What can I say? I was blindsided. I was finally happy again in this game and I was voted out from the start. I don't know why Sanaki and whoever voted with her did it. I guess I am just not liked. I wish I could say good luck to someone, but I don't really want to see anyone win. I had fun for the most part.


	7. Chapter 7

No One is Safe

_Last time on Survivor Emblem the tribes were switched up and Brom and Lyre were sent to exile island. There Brom found the hidden immunity idol. He chose to not tell Lyre even though they made a pact to use it together if they found it. When the Green and Blue tribes lost, both tribes scrambled to choose someone to vote out. Elincia finally felt a part of her tribe and ironically was idoled and sent home. Gatrie was seemingly in with Brom, Titania, and Heather, but with Brom on exile island he was left defenseless and was voted out._

**Green Tribe**

When the Green tribe got back Titania and Heather were at a lost. With Gatrie gone they had no option but to fight to win.

Titania felt really bad for Gatrie. "It will be one of us next. We have to fight to win now."

Heather nodded. "Yes, and if we make it to some sort of merge or switch up we can get far in this game."

Reyson was breathing a sigh of relief. "I thought it was going to be me. I had no faith our plan would work."

Rafiel laughed. "You didn't have faith in me brother? I think we are safe for a few more votes now don't you think?"

"I guess, but anything can happen in this game."

**Blue Tribe**

Everyone was surprised by Sanaki's power play. They had no idea anyone had found the idol.

Naesala confronted Tanith. "Did you know about the idol and not tell us?"

Tanith was not intimidated. "I was the one who gave it to her. I found out my closest ally was going to be voted out and I couldn't let that happen so I gave Sanaki the idol."

Naesala raised his voice. "Big mistake Tanith. That move just cost you the game."

"Don't threaten me crow! I have allies you don't know about, so you should be the one scared."

Soren interrupted. "Neither of you should be worried. Lyre is going next because she is the one who has had access to finding the idol. We can no longer let the idols be used."

**Next Day Surprise Challenge**

_Come on in guys. Here is Brom and Lyre back from Exile Island. Well instead of having a reward challenge and an immunity challenge we will be having neither. No one is safe today. You will be fighting for individual immunity but all the tribes will be going to tribal tonight. You will all have ropes tied to you and you will need to weave around this very long obstacle course to win. The first person to cross the finish line wins individual immunity._

_The Green tribe will go first._

_Edward, Leo, Heather, Brom, Ena, Rafiel, Reyson, Titania, take your positions. _

_Go!_

They all take off running along the pole they are attached too. They are jumping over and crawling under poles and fences to get ahead. Rafiel and Reyson are in the back still jumping over. Brom, Titania, and Edward are in the lead. Brom is trailing behind with Titania and Edward pushing ahead. Titania gets caught trying to climb up for the last stretch of the race. She falls and Edward makes it to the finish winning immunity.

_Edward wins immunity! You are the only person safe in the Green Tribe._

Edward smiles. "Thanks Jeff! This is sweet!"

_Okay now it is the Red Tribe's turn._

_Ilyana, Nephenee, Astrid, Marcia, Vika, Leanne, Jill, Laura, and Gareth…..Go!_

Gareth is determined to win this, being the only guy on the tribe. He has no trouble getting over the obstacles but has trouble getting under them. Laura, Jill, and Vika push ahead and make little time taking the lead. Vika is doing the best already at the vertical climbing obstacle. Jill right behind her gets frustrated as her rope tangles on the steps. She has to jump down and fix it. Vika makes it over and runs to win individual immunity.

_Vika wins immunity!_

Vika jumps up and down and smiles at Rafiel who is watching from his tribe's bench. "Thank you, Jeff."

_We have the Blue tribe next._

_Naesala, Soren, Oscar, Tanith, Sanaki, Lyre, Mordecai, and Kurth. Ready in your positions? Go!_

Sanaki or Lyre needed to win this because everyone is torn whether to vote one or the other out.

They all take off jumping and crawling. Mordecai, Tanith, and Naesala take the lead easily. Naesala's wings hinder him in the last vertical obstacle. Mordecai takes the lead with Tanith right behind. Tanith speeds up out of nowhere and passes Mordecai. Mordecai, focused more on Tanith, slows down and doesn't pay enough attention to his rope and loses his lead badly. Tanith pulls through and wins immunity.

_Tanith wins immunity! _

Tanith walks up slowly to Jeff, not too excited, and he puts the immunity necklace on her.

_Only one more tribe left. Yellow, let's make it happen. Ike, Mia, Kieran, Makolov, Zihark, Mist, Sigrun, Ranulf, and Lethe. Go!_

Everyone starts out good, but just as soon as they get to the first obstacles the bigger people slow down. Mist and Mia pull ahead and are neck and neck. Lethe also is ahead but a little behind the other two. Mist laughs as she can't picture herself doing well.

Mia pulls ahead at the final stretch and wins individual immunity.

_Mia wins immunity! _

_This was an amusing challenge and I hope you all enjoyed it. There is another twist I didn't tell you about. We timed your tribes and the tribe that has the fastest combined time wins a dinner at tribal and you get to watch the other councils. The winning tribe is Yellow._

_I will see you all tonight._

**Red Tribe**

When the red tribe got back it was no surprise who was going. Gareth was the only guy and a huge threat.

The only one opposed to it was Ilyana because Gareth was the one who provided food.

Jill, Marcia, Astrid, Vika, and Laura were talking in the woods while the others were on the beach.

"This is probably going to be the easiest vote ever." Vika laughed.

Everyone nodded. "I mean we might as well just skip tribal." Marcia chimed in.

Back on the beach was a different tune.

Nephenee and Ilyana were weighing the pros and cons of voting out Gareth.

"I think that if we stick with Gareth we will be strong for challenges, but we will lose partners in the girls. Gareth could also stab us in the back later and form a dragon alliance thing. What are you fixin' to do Ilyana?"

Ilyana's stomach was growling and she looked faint. "I don't care as long as we have food. Without Gareth we won't have as much food."

Nephenee couldn't believe how much Ilyana put away. "Well then who are we voting for?"

"Leanne doesn't do much and she has a lot of allies. If she makes it to the merge she is gold for the finals."

"I guess we have decided then."

Gareth was out in the water fishing for the tribe.

"All I can do is convince them that I will stick with them and protect them. I have no cards left but to catch food and be strong."

**Green Tribe**

When the green tribe got back Titania approached Eddy, Leo, and Reyson.

"Hey guys, so I am going to be completely honest and tell you that I have no allegiance to Ike and the other mercenaries. I am willing to do anything to last one more day in this game. I would even vote with you tonight."

Leo smiled. "Ok Titania, thanks for the honesty. We are thinking that Brom needs to go next. We were thinking you, but since you are willing to go with us we will accept you."

Titania laughed nervously. "Really? After Brom will it be Heather next, because I will vote whoever you guys want."

Edward was surprised. "You would do that?"

Titania nodded. "I really love this game and I want to go far with you guys."

"Well we are glad to hear it. Tell Heather to vote Brom too."

Titania and Heather go off to discuss plans.

"Ok they told me that Brom is going and not us."

"That still isn't good Titania. We need Brom."

"Not exactly, once Brom is gone we can convince Eddy and Leo to vote out Reyson and Rafiel. When the merge happens we can go along with whichever alliance suits us."

"What do we tell Brom?"

"We tell him that the tribe is voting out Reyson because he is weak."

Brom was approaching them so they dropped the conversation.

"Hey Brom, they are voting Reyson tonight so we don't have to worry."

Brom plops himself next to them on the beach.

"That's good news my friends. I was worried one of us would be going."

Heather patted Brom's back. "Nope, not a thing for you to worry about big guy."

Meanwhile Leonardo didn't like what Titania said to them. He was hatching up a plan of his own.

**Blue Tribe**

On the way back from the challenge Soren overheard Mordecai talking to the other laguz. He said that they should stick together and that a beorc should go home. They didn't realize Soren overheard so Soren had to come up with a reason to vote out Mordecai.

He approached Oscar, Tanith, Sanaki, and Naesala.

"I think we should switch our votes from Lyre to Mordecai."

Naesala was defensive. "Why! He is one of our strongest tribe members. We need him to win."

"Exactly my point. If we keep winning he will have Lyre, Ranulf, Lethe, and any other person who respects his strength. He is a huge threat for the win. Do we want that against us? I say we keep Lyre and vote him out. Lyre isn't a threat and we could easily vote her out before the merge if it comes to that."

Tanith was willing to go along with anything if it didn't bring up her name, Sanaki's name, or Oscar's name.

"Ok we will vote Mordecai."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Kurth, Lyre, and Mordecai understand that everyone is voting for Sanaki, except Tanith. She is the weakest member.

**Yellow Tribe**

Ike took the time to go to each person and see where everyone was coming from. It was obvious who everyone wanted to vote for.

Makolov slinked around camp and tried to ask everyone who they were voting for, but no one would look him in the eye. Finally Zihark got tired of him moping around so he talked to him.

"What strategy could you possibly have Makolov?"

"Hear me out Zoohock."

"My name is Zihark….."

"Yeah whatever. Anyway, my idea is to oust our golden boy leader, Ike. What would be more perfect to blindside the favorite to win? With him out of the way the prize is one of ours for the taking. Think about it Zahork, everyone likes him. You can't win jury votes against him."

"You are actually making sense. I will see what I can do."

**Tribal Council**

_Ok Come on in Red Tribe. Vika you won immunity. Did you need it tonight or did you feel comfortable in your position?_

"You can never be comfortable in this game. I do trust my alliance members, but anything can happen. We are fighting for a million dollars and no telling what people will do for that."

_Gareth, do you agree with that?_

"No Jeff, I don't. Vika is definitely sitting pretty in a powerful female alliance. You've got eight strong and intelligent females who can do anything they want. When I'm gone it will get interesting though."

_So you think you are going home?_

"Oh I know it sir. I am strong, but the girls are sticking together."

_Is it fair to say that he is going home girls? Leanne, what do you think?_

"He didn't try to talk to any of us, so we figured he gave up. He is the strongest of us and he could help us out in challenges."

_Well let's get to the vote._

…

_I'll go tally the votes._

_First vote Leanne. Second vote Gareth. Third vote Gareth. Fourth vote Leanne. Fifth vote Leanne. Three votes for Leanne and two for Gareth. Sixth vote Gareth. We are tied. Seventh vote Gareth. _

…_The twentieth person voted out of Survivor Emblem is Gareth. Grab your torch._

_Gareth, your tribe has spoken._

_I hope the decision you girls made will keep you strong because it only gets more difficult. Goodnight._

_Come on in Green Tribe. Edward or Eddy, as the others call you, did you need immunity tonight?_

"Not really Jeff, to be honest I am in the majority alliance right now so I didn't really need it."

_Wow that was honest._

"I am not boasting. I am just saying that I didn't feel like it was going to be me tonight. I am not gonna lie about that."

_So who should be worried tonight?_

Titania, Heather, and Brom raised their hands.

_Brom, why you?_

"I guess because I am strong and I have a family. Maybe they are afraid that I could use that to get jury votes?"

_Titania?_

"I'm on the wrong side of the alliance. They chose who they feel will get them further and I just wasn't one of them."

_Heather?_

"I guess they don't trust me?"

_Leo, are you truly voting for who you think should go?_

"No I don't think I am. If I was thinking for the good of the tribe I would vote for someone else, but I am thinking ahead and voting for who I think I can't beat for jury votes."

_Good strategy, but maybe not this early in the game. You have to make it there for that to work. Let's vote._

…_._

_I'll go tally the vote._

"Excuse me Jeff. I would like to use this if I could?"

Brom holds out the hidden immunity necklace.

Titania and Heather lower their heads in embarrassment.

_Any votes cast against you Brom will not be valid._

_First vote Reyson. Second vote Brom, does not count. Third vote Brom, does not count._

Brom is smiling and Titania is getting mad. She mouths we were tricked to Heather.

_Fourth vote Titania. Fifth vote Titania. Twenty-first person voted out of Survivor Emblem is Titania. Grab your torch._

_Titania, your tribe has spoken._

_Well she didn't see that coming and I'm sure the tribe will be shaken up a little after tonight. Goodnight._

_Come on in Blue Tribe. Tanith won immunity today. Did you need it for tonight Tanith?_

"I did and I didn't. Our tribe doesn't have stable alliances and I feel safe with it, but next tribal I won't feel safe."

_What do you mean unstable?_

"Well you have Naesala, Soren, Oscar, and Kurth in one alliance. Then you have Sanaki and me together. Mordecai and Lyre are close. You also have to consider a laguz alliance between Naesala, Kurth, Lyre, and Mordecai or a beorc alliance. It is very confusing and anything could happen in the next few days."

_Was there a lot of scrambling today, Soren?_

"I would say there was. I don't know if I am sure of whom I am voting for. There is so much to weigh."

_Hard vote for you Lyre?_

"Well listening to these people, it doesn't look like the person I am voting for is going. See I thought it was obvious who everyone was voting for. I just hope my time isn't up."

_Let's get to the vote._

…_.._

_I'll go tally the vote._

_First vote Sanaki. Second vote Sanaki. Third vote Sanaki. Fourth vote Mordecai._

Lyre looked angry and she glares at Soren. Mordecai lowers his head.

_Fifth vote Mordecai. Sixth vote Mordecai. Seventh vote Mordecai. The twenty-second person voted out of Survivor Emblem is Mordecai. Grab your torch._

_Mordecai, your tribe has spoken. _

_He was definitely blindsided. Will this create a bigger rift or bring you closer together?_

_Come on in Yellow Tribe. Mia, you won immunity. Did you need it tonight?_

"I don't think so. I think the tribe already knew who we wanted to vote out. So if you want to cut to the chase and skip the questions we can vote now."

_Well ok then. Let's vote._

….

_I'll go tally the votes. First vote Makolov. Second vote drunk loser? I assume that is Makolov. Third vote Ike. Fourth vote Makolov. Fifth vote Makolov. Twenty-third person voted out of Survivor Emblem is Makolov. Grab your torch._

_Makolov, your tribe has spoken._

**Last Words**

Gareth: Well I tried my best to not be a threat to those girls, but there was nothing I could have done. Ilyana and Nephenee wanted to keep me around, but three wasn't enough to vote out Leanne. I had a lot of fun playing the game and I wish the best of luck to Kurth, Ena, Ilyana, and Nephenee.

Titania: Well I was made a fool. I wish Brom would have told us that he had the idol, we could have used it to vote out Leo. That would have been a brilliant blindside. I hate what I did to Brom. I betrayed him because I thought it would get me three more days in the game. Best of luck to Brom.

Mordecai: I feel so down right now. I didn't realize my tribe wanted me gone. I wish I could have played a lot longer. I feel like I could have won more challenges for my team. I guess it is a beorc vs laguz thing after all. I wish luck to Ranulf, Lethe, and Lyre.

Makolov: I can't believe it was a blow out. If they were smart they would have voted Ike out. It would have been one of the best blindsides ever. Instead they voted out the guy with no allies. What kind of threat was I? Well now I get to drink and eat again.


End file.
